


Twilight and the Twins

by Inuyashagirl2015



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyashagirl2015/pseuds/Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Transfer from FF. After the events of Breaking Dawn, things have settled down for the Cullens. That is, until Nessie meets the new twins and Alice has a vision of them. Oh, did I mention that neither of them are human? Yeah, happens sometimes. femslash yuri Alice/OC Renesmee/OC (Both OFCs)





	1. Chapter 1

SO, AO3, JUUUST so ya know, this is a FF . net transfer, and um, WHOOOO BOI, IT is from 2010, when I was FUCKIN 13 YO. Don't expect much XD  
Renesmee's POV, cuz why not  
"Class, we will be getting two new students today. I want all of you to be on your best behaviour when they arrive, is that clear?" As soon as I heard those words, I visibly perked up. New students? Maybe they'll make this class more interesting... I really, really want something, anything to spice up the most boring class of the day, first period algebra 2. Mrs. Morrison continued on in her 'New students' speech.  
"Now, since they are new here, they will probably need someone to guide them around the school, show them where their classes are and teach them how the school works, things like that. Do I have any volunteers?"  
I considered the opportunity, thinking that perhaps it would be fun as no one else in that class spoke up. Of course, there is always the possibility that I won't like them and will end up stuck with them for a week or more. Or even worse, it could end up being like Drew. He was a nice guy, I had definitely considered him a friend, and he wasn't bad looking either. His confession of feelings for me was very sweet, but the problem was, I'm just not into guys. At all. After that, our friendship just got awkward and now, well, it's been a couple of months since we have so much as said hello to eachother. I could definitely do without that again. But then...  
"Well then, since no one wants to volunteer-" I spoke up, finally deciding against what could be my better judgement.  
"I'll do it, Mrs. Morrison." My algebra teacher smiled brilliantly at me as I stood up from my desk.  
"Well, thank you Renesmee. It's good to know that someone in this class has enough manners to help a fellow student of their first day." The teacher glared around the room at the rest of the classes, who were all mildly interested at best. "Well then, if you'll come with me, we can go to pick 'em up and you can meet them before hand, okay?" Mrs. Morrison smiled proudly at me, and I assumed that by this point in the year, there was nothing I could do to get out of the teacher's pet spot I was in anyway, not that I particularly minded, so I just smiled back.  
"Yes ma'am." I toned cheerfully, ready to get on with this it already. Without a word, the kind, if a bit flightly, teacher and I left the room, making small talk about other classes as we passed an army of green locker until, finally, the main office was in sight. I was told to wait outside while she went in to collect the students and wait I did. Several minutes passed by as I listened to conversation in the office that I would definitely not have been able to hear were I actually human.  
"So, you are the Angelius twins, Dragon and Mizu, correct?" Mrs. Morrison asked sweetly, more than willing to give the two a chance and hopefully have two more decent students in her class.  
"Correct." Two identical, feminine voices chimed with an ease that was either practiced or amazing.  
"Okay, wonderful. I'm Mrs. Morrison, I'll be your first period algebra two teacher, and I'm very glad to meet you. Come with me." The teacher's heavy footsteps could be heard, followed by two sets of softer footsteps that were so perfectly in unison that I could barely tell that they were actually seperate.  
"Now, Renesmee Cullen is going to be you "guide" for the first week or so. She can show you where your classes are, and if you have any questions, she'll probably be able to answer most of them." The teacher explained as she neared the door.  
"Renesmee," The teacher called to me as she opened the door. I would have answered, but as soon as the door opened I was distracted by the overwhelmingly pleasant smell that permeated the air the two identical twins stepped into the hall behind the teacher and I found myself completely unable to focus on anything else besides one of the two, who froze on the spot as soon as she stepped into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

2017 AN: There used to be a really long Author's Note here. As it said basically nothing important that I hadn't already stated, no longer is that AN in existence.  
Renesmee's POV  
The scent was perhaps the single most wonderful thing that I had ever smelled. It floated through the hallways like a dream, encasing me in lilacs and roses and vanilla and rain and sky, all formed together to make the most exquisite scent I had ever had the pleasure of encountering. It was nothing like human blood, there was no temptation for me to go and drain it, it was far too pure for that, to untainted and innocent. Well... Perhaps not completely innocent. Under the initial overwhelmingly sweet smell, there was an undertone of... Sensuality to it. Not enough to be obvious, just enough to give a touch of spice to the sweetness. It was a perfect blend and I felt that I could, perhaps, drown in the scent and be content with it.  
As it slowly came back to my senses, I realised two things. One, my eyes had, somehow, closed in the process of me taking in the scent, and two, there was another of the strange scents. The second was like the first one, but reversed. Rather than sugar with a hint of spice, it was mostly spice with some sugar added in. There was an undeniable sensuality to the scent, yet it still had undertones of the purity, the innocence that the first delightful smell had had in abundance. I found myself prefering the first scent to the second one immediately, though neither were unpleasant whatsoever.  
Finally, I opened my eyes, finding in myself a desperate need to know who it was that smelled so divine. Instead of finding it, my gaze was met by a hand waving in front of my face and the slightly worried face of my algebra teacher.  
"Renesmee? Renesmee, answer me." I finally registered that voice that I was pretty sure that I had been hearing for at least a few seconds without realising it.  
"Oh, um, sorry Mrs. Morrison, what was the question?" I asked, more than slightly dazed.  
"Are you okay?" The teacher asked, worriedly, as she reached up to feel my forhead, clearly checking for a fever.   
"Yeah, I'm fine, just got a little dizzy for a second, don't worry." I smiled reassuringly at her. "So, new students?" I asked, changing the topic quickly. Mrs. Morrison didn't look particularly convinced, but she let it go.   
"Okay then. Renesmee, these are the Angelius twins, Dragon and Mizu. Girls, this is the one that I was just telling you about." I took an experimental sniff, and sure enough, the smell had to be coming from them. The particularly pleasant one, which I was becoming particularly infatuated with, was coming from the one on the right (My right.)  
It was true, they were twins and identical in every way that I could see. The both had long, jet black hair that was a few inches past waist length. The were both short, several inches shorter than me, and I was pretty sure that they were actually an inch or two shorter than Alice and just as small too. They were also pale, though it was a healthy pale, not deathly pale like my family or like someone who was sick. Their eyes set them out especially. After all, it's not every day that you meet someone with purple eyes. They weren't wearing contacts either. Their eyes were locked, almost as if they were caught up in an intense conversation, but they weren't speaking. After a moment, they broke eye contact, and the one on my left, the one on my left, the one with the "spice" scent locked eyes with me for a moment, and I felt very much like I had either done something wrong or I was a strange, rare artifact in a museum. I felt immediately uncomfortable with that look, so I broke the gaze to look at the girl on the left, the one with the exquisitely sweet scent. Though my brain told me that their eyes were almost identical, when I met her eyes, there was an inexplicable difference in my reaction. When our gazes locked, it was like the rest of the world exploded into fireworks. Everything outside of her beautiful orbs became a blur of meaningless colour. I felt as if I could stare into them forever and still not get enough of them. I could see a a variety of emotions dance through the eyes as I stared- Shock and confusion being the most prominent of the two.   
Suddenly, the colours of the rest of the world rushed back into place just as suddenly has they had left, leaving me dizzy and shocked as I closed my eyes and focused on regaining my balance. When the temptation to colour the hallway with the content of my stomach subsided, I opened my eyes and tentatively looked back at the girl who had put me in such a state and found her staring at me with shock still obvious in her eyes, though her expression masked it easily.  
"Hello." I heard her whisper, so softly that no human would have been able to hear it, soundingly uncertain, but her voice was smooth and feminine and high, but not too high or too feminine or too smooth.  
"Okay, girls," Before I could even think of a reply, the slow, suddenly grating voice of Mrs. Morrison interrupted, and judging by her expression, she was completely oblivious to anything that had just happened. Of their own accord, my eyes flicked back over to the girl with the most delicious scent and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, and I found the girl and her twin staring at eachother more intensely than before, with no little twinge of panic in her face, though after a second or so of the wordless conversation, the panic bled away and after another second, they nodded to eachother, seemingly deciding on something as Mrs. Morrison began to lead us back to the classroom.   
As I turned to follow her, I found myself standing with a twin on either side of me, the "sugar" one on my left and the "spice" one on my right.   
"So," The one on my right spoke up first, "You're a half vampire, right?" Her voice was so casual about it, that it took me a second to register what she had just asked. I jumped.  
"Aw, relax, I'm not gonna eat you. Yet." The one on my right winked and stuck her tongue out at me, her personality seeming drastically different compared to the look she gave me only a minute of so ago.   
"Dragon." The one on my left, who I am assuming is Mizu, scolded her sister before offering me a smile. "Sorry about her, she sometimes forgets that she's supposed to be sixteen, not two."   
"I'm this many!" Dragon proclaimed proudly as she held up four fingers. "So-" Mizu spoke up, the two talking in perfect synchronization.  
"You're probably wondering what just happened, aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

OG AN: So, a few weeks ago, I read some of Midnight Sun and learned that in Meyer verse, Jessica is apparently supposed to be a terrible person. Fuck that. So, just pretend you have never read any of Midnight Sun if you have. In Twilight terms, my Jessica is kind of OOC, but terms of Midnight Sun, she's a completely different character, so it's better if you just forget that it exists.   
Chapter3  
Renesmee's POV (It will change at some point, don't worry)  
"So, you're probably wondering what just happened, aren't you?" So I guess that means that that wasn't all just a product of my imagination, maybe?  
"Um, yeah, I kind of am." Smooth Nessie, just smooth.  
"Well, that's just too bad, because you're going to have to wait until after school for us to tell you." Dragon smirked at me in a somewhat playful way before she yelped as Mizu reached around me and smacked her in the back of the head before grinning at me and offering me a hand. After a second, I realised what it was for an, after mentally facepalming at myself, I accepted the handshake.   
"Hi, I'm Mizu, and that idiot over there is my sister, Dragon." After a second, I realised that I should probably let go of her hand and answer.  
"I'm Renesmee, but my friends and family call me Nessie, so you can call me that too. I mean, if you want to, that is, if not you can can me Renesmee, or, you know, anything else you want to." I blushed at my rambling and forced my mouth closed.  
Aww, what, does that mean that she can call you Nessie and I can't?" I looked towards the other twin (who I had kind of forgottent about for just a second) and saw that she was pouting at me.  
"No, of course you can call me Nessie too, if you want." I tried to make a quick save, you know, make myself seem like less of a flighty, love sick twelve year old with a huge crush, but I'm pretty sure I completely failed.  
"Naw, it's cool, I totally understand why you were talking to her specifically, I mean, my sister is pretty freaking hot. Of course, she would have to be to be my identical twin." She winked at me as my face and her twin's face heated up instantly. "Though, I do warn you, if things get even slightly serious between you to, I will definitely give you that unpleasant uber-protective big sister talk, fair warning." *SMACK* "OW! Why do you keep hitting me!? Not cool sis, not cool at all!"  
"Quite harrassing Nessie!" Mizu's face was still adorably bright red.  
"Aww, Mizu's got her first crush, I'm so proud of you!" Dragon squealed as she glomped the other girl and yelped when she was pushed off none to gently.  
"So, Nessie, got any family?" Dragon asked as she moved from her spot to my right to stand in front of me and continue the conversation walking backwards.  
"Yeah." It was only at the mention of them that I began to consider how my family would react to these girl's presence. My dad tended to make us move at the drop of a hat...  
"Well, don't just stop there!" Dragon exclaimed impatiently after a few seconds, "Tell us about them. What are they like, do you live with them, are any of them shorter than us?" She rattled off questions too quickly for me to answer them all.   
"Dragon, there is no such thing as someone who is shorter than us who is also older than twelve and not a legal midget, you should know this by now." Mizu answered with a much exagerated eye roll.  
"I don't know Alice can at least give you guys a run for your money on that." I added thoughtfully and had to chuckle when Dragon's face lit up again after recovering from her sister crushing her dream of being taller than someone. "As for the other stuff, yes I live with them, but I'm not sure if I should describe them to you, you guys probably have classes with at least one of them and I don't want to say something to give you a bad first impression before you meet them." Actually, that was a little bit of a lie, I just don't really know how to describe my family accurately.  
"Well, at least tell us their names." Dragon prodded.  
"Well, there's my parents, first of all, Edward and Bella. They're both sophmores like us." I was surprised when I didn't have to explain how that happened, but then, if they knew what I am right off the bat, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that they know how I could be made. "Then there's my aunts and uncles. Rosalie and Jessica are married and so are Emmett and Jasper and my parents. Alice is the only one who is currently single. Esme and Carlisle are my grandparents, though as far as the school knows, I, and all of my aunts and uncles, are their adopted children." I winked and raised a finger to my lips, "Shh, it's a secret."  
As soon as I said that, the two stopped walking and stared at me, then, slowly, they both put a finger to their mouth and made the "Shh" sound while smiling quite creepily. After a second and I clearly still didn't get it, Dragon sighed dramatically and Mizu just grinned and the two continued walking before Mrs. Morrison could notice that they had stopped.   
"Have you ever watched the movie "Dead Silence?" Mizu asked me as Drago continued to sulk as if she had just experienced a major let down.  
I shook my head vigourously, remembering the poster for it and how Emmett had teased me so much over my aversion to the movie- It's not that I'm a complete wimp for horror movies (even though I am) It's just that dolls freak me out so badly- Always have, probably always wll and even the cover of that movie threatened to give me nightmares.  
"Well then you, my friend, are missing out of a majorly awesome movie." Dragon proclaimed decidedly, then reconsidered, "Well, actually, it was kind of mediocre, but whatever, you're still missing out on it."  
"I doubt it. I don't exactly do horror movies. Or just scary things in general, really." I admitted, more than a little sheepish about it. Dragon dramaticallly dropped her jaw then sighed in horror at the thought before exclaiming, "How can you even survive?"  
"I don't normally either, but sometimes she just will not take no for an answer and drags, basically kicking and screaming, to the movie theatre or the living room or wherever it is that she wants to go that she absolutely cannot go alone." Mizu sighed, as if she were under a great burden.  
"Aww, come on sis, you know you love me!" Dragon glomped her sister from the side this time. Said sister seemed to be expecting it completely as she wasn't even movied by the collision  
"Be glad that's true." She rolled her eyes indulgently and patted the arm around her midsection fondly.  
It was only at this moment that I realised that that we were in front of the door to the classroom. After looking back to make sure that we had all arrived relatively unharmed, she opened the door and strode through with the three of us in tow.  
"Class." She called shrilly to the noisy room as soon as she opened he door. When that didn't work, she called, loudly this time, "CLASS!" Everyone shut up, since detentions weren't exactly anyone's idea of a good time.  
"As I said earlier," She finally said after a long silence while she made sure she had everyone's attention, "These are our new students, Dragon and Mizu Angelius. I expect you to welcome them warmly. Girls, why don't you just tell us a little bit about yourselves." Her face went from threatening to sweet as she addressed the twins.  
"Talk about us? What exactly do we need to tell you?" They asked in sync.  
"Well... What are your interests, plans for your future, things like that." Mrs. Morrison replied.  
"Well, we're not exactly sure." Mizu spoke by herself for now, "For Dragon, probably something involves being famous since she's basically just an egotistical attention sponge who's only goal in life is to be the center of attention one way or another." Then Dragon spoke, after directing a very pointed glare and pout at her sister.  
"And for Mizu, probably a doctor or something like that, she's the smart one after all, and the one that actually does weird things like helping people." She made a face at the helping people part, then laughed.   
"Fair enough. At least you have some sort of plan, and since you're sophmores, you should have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do later on. Do you have any favorite subjects?" Mrs. Morrison continued to ask, clearly not expecting to do any real classwork today since class was almost over anyway.  
"Well, Mizu's a science geek, so her favorite class this year is AP chemistry, and she's also the only reason that I'm passing the class somehow." Mizu seamlessly took up as soon as her sister finished talking.  
"And Dragon's favorite class was choir, but since there is neither a choir nor a band nor any kind of theatre program here, her favorite class has got to be English."  
"I understand, I wish we had some sort of fine arts program here as well outside of the art class itself. Does anyone else have any questions for these young ladies?" When the only one who spoke up was Christopher Taylor, the entire room mentally sighed in unison.  
"You two seem to like doing things together, how would you like to do something long and hard together tonight at my place?" Before Mrs. Morrison could get past her shock and issue him another detention that would almost definitely get waived by our principal, the twins looked at eachother and grinned.  
"We would love to take you up on that," Dragon started, "Believe me, we would,"  
"But there's just one tiny little problem with that," Mizu continued,  
"We're just pretty sure that whatever there is simply nothing to do at your house," Dragon continued nonchalantly.  
"Or if there is, it's simply to small to be of any real importance," Mizu offered "But, if you really want to find us later,"  
"Then we'll be over at your girlfriend's house doing something warm and inviting that I'm sure she's never asked you to do before." Dragon finished with a grin. The astonishment on Chris' stupid face was quite obvious and made me grin. When I finally looked away from the jock, I was surprised to find the twins grinning at me, as if they had told some fantastic private joke and were inviting me specifically to share it. This was definitely the begining of an awesome friendship.   
Or- I glanced at Mizu's brightly grinning face, which brightened even more when I smiled widely back- Perhaps, something a little bit more than friends. Oh yes.  
This is gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee's POV (as has thus far been the usual)

"See you later Mrs. Morrison!" Dragon waved cheekily to the still shocked teacher as we quickly walked out of the classroom. Not more than three seconds after the little "incident" with Chris, the bell had rung, sending all of the students rushing out the door before the teacher could remember herself enough to tell them to wait so that she could assign some sort of homework for them to do since there was not classwork that day.  
We stopped almost immediately outside of the door so that they could pull out their schedule to find out where they were going next. "It says that we have AP English 2 with Mr. Briars in room 126."  
"How convenient, that's my next class too!" I grinned and motioned for them to follow me, "Come little children, follow me through the secret door, into the magical world of Advanced English class!"  
"Oh sure, we'll follow you Lady! Will there be candy inside the big, white van that will be waiting for us there too?" Dragon mimicked a child as she bounced up and down in false excitement, drawing the attention of the people in the hallway to us, causing her twin to smack her on the back of the head yet again.  
"Stop acting like a kid you moron, people are staring!" Sighed Mizu, who seemed to be completely used to such displays.  
"Aw come on sis, you know you love me and my adorable childish ways!" Dragon stated matter-of-factly while full on glomping her sister, causing Mizu to stumble back a few steps into the wall before stablizing and saying nothing in reply except for "Get off me." and proceeding to shove her much more hyper twin off of her person. Dragon pouted for a little while, but was ignored by Mizu in favor of asking me to "go ahead and lead the way."  
I glanced at Dragon, who had gone from pouting to full on sulking at being ignored, and was very tempted to ask if she was okay, but Mizu cut me off before I could even decide to say something.  
"Don't worry about her, this happens all the time, just walk away and she'll stop pouting and follow. Believe me, I've had sixteen years of practice." I could believe that.  
"I bet you have!" I laughed lightly, before begining to head towards "The magic door to the the wonderful land of Advanced English".  
"Yep. My sister's certainly a character, if nothing else." She stated fondly and we walked at a slow for humans speed for a few more seconds before suddenly hearing from behind us, "NO DON'T LEAVE ME! I HAVE ABANDONMENT ISSUES!" Seconds later, Dragon was right next to us, arms wrapped around Mizu and faking crying. Mizu just sighed heavily and patted her twin head, then kept walking, allowing Dragon to cling to her as she whimpered pitifully, but still walked when Mizu did, though she kept her hold on her much more mature twin regardless.  
There was a silence that could have been awkward, except for Dragon kept whimpering and sniffling every other second, which just made it kind of funny.  
"So here's English." I said lamely when we got to the door, not really having anything vaguely awesome to say. Dragon immediately stopped her play-crying and perked up.  
"So this is the magic door with the creepy white van with the candy in it?" She asked excitedly.  
"Yes, Dragon, the creepy white van with the razor candy is in this room." Mizu told her, as if she was talking to an over-excited but bratty child, as if trying to not make the child throw a huge, whiny, loud hissy fit.  
"Yay! The metal makes it taste better!"(1) Dragon clapped her hands together like a four year old probably would when they knew that they were about to go do something fun or recieve a gift from someone, or something like that, you know, things that little kids clap for, or.  
"Lets go now!" She flung open the door without waiting for a reply or any sort of acknowledgement from us.  
Mr. Briars, who had been teaching when we walked in (we were late, obviously), stopped as the door flung open loudly, just barely not banging against the wall (and probably knocking a huge hole in it from the doorknob as well... It had happened a few times before).  
"Well, it's so nice of you to join us." The muscular man drawled sarcastically, which was sort of his catchphase, since he said it literally every single time anyone was late ever.   
"Sorry we're late," Dragon said sheepishly, her entire demeanor doing a 180 degress turn, "We were trying to figure out the layout of the school and find our lockers, and poor Renesmee had to guide us around because Mrs. Morrison assigned her to babysit us until we can safely walk around the school and not get so lost that we suddenly realise that everyone around us is speaking French."   
This caused Mr. Briars to laugh his booming laugh and say, "Not a problem Ladies, I understand. Sit wherever you want."  
DamnIt'sBeenALongTimeSinceI'veWorkedOnThisStory!  
The rest of the class was pretty bland, just him giving them their books and whatnot and again telling them to sit wherever, which meant them choosing the only two empty seats in the classroom that were right next to eachother, which, as luck would have it, happened to be the two empty seats directly behind me. Mizu was sitting right behind me and Dragon was sitting directly to the right of her, which left her in the back right corner of the classroom on the side of the room with the windows that Mr. Briars typically left open year-round except in the winter and when it rained. The twins seemed to take to Mr. Briars exceptionally well, not surprising, considering he is the favorite teacher of almost every student that had him.   
After Mr. Briars began teaching again, we began to talk at a very low volume, mostly about stuff that would lead to any in-depth conversation. As I said, there wasn't really anything to note about that class.   
The next two classes after that seemed to drag by for me. They had History and then Psychology while I had Chemistry and then History. Luckily for me, though, they got put in first lunch, which is also the lunch that my family and I have. I met them as they walked into the cafeteria doors. Mizu grinned as she saw me walking towards them, and Dragon... well...  
"Nessie!" I found myself in a crushing embrace of a falsely distraught young woman, "It was soooooooooo awful! The psychology class here sucks, and the history teacher is so freaking boring it was unreal, I already knew everything they tried to teach today, and I could have taught it a hundred times better than both of the teachers combined, and we almost got lost when we were trying to find the psychology room so we were late and the teacher was no where near as cool about it as Mr. Briars was, and Mizu was so busy daydreaming about you so she was off in her own world ignoring me for the entire time, and I was just so lonely, and-"  
"DRAGON!" Mizu suddenly shouted, cutting her sister off. As she grabbed her still fake-crying sister and yanked her off of me, I noticed that her face was somewhat red.. It was cute. "Leave her alone okay, she doesn't need to-" Before Mizu could finish her tirade, she was cut off by another voice.  
"Renesmee..." I immediately recognised the voice of my father and grinned as I turned to greet him. He was staring at the two of them with a mixture of suspicion, curiosity and amusement.  
"Hey, long time no see! Dad, I would like to introduce you to my new friends, Dragon and Mizu. Ladies, this is my Dad, Edward Cullen, but remember, to the rest of the school he's my adopted brother." I winked at them.  
Dad's eyebrows raised in surprise at this, and I mentally filled him in on part of what happened, though obviously not all of it, and he turned away from me to stare at Mizu. Mizu blinked back, and suddenly his eyes widened, which was immediately followed by her eyes widening in response.  
"Oh, so you're a mind reader then..?" She breathed. Then next instant, I saw my dad jump ever so slightly next to me, then his expression changes to one of shock, "Yep, definitely a mind reader." She grinned at him apologetically at him.   
"And you just blocked me out." He murmered back, looking just a little amused, yet still somewhat disturbed.   
"... Are you freaking kidding me?" Dragon suddenly burst out, destroying the serious atmosphere, "A mind reader? But I suck at mental shields! You know what? No, I'm not going to keep up a sheild, you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna just not think of anything important at all. That's right, from now on, I will have the thought version of small talk. Take that Mr. Mindreader!" Dragon "hmph"ed at my dad before turning and giving the wall a rather focus, intent stare. She stayed that way, with an obvious look of concentration on her face, which very soon morphed into a small, pleased smirk as she giggled darkly.  
"... I don't know whether to be disturbed or amazed." And without a single word of explanation, he walked away, heading to our usual table where, I suddenly realised, my entire family was unconspicuously staring at us... or obviously, in Emmett's case.  
"Yes, it worked!" Dragon grinned, turning back to us.  
"Dragon, did you just scar Nessie's dad forever?"  
"Yes!" She seemed rather proud of that fact.  
"I don't even want to know what you where thinking about." Mizu sighed, then turned to me."Well, I guess it's time for the "meet the family talk, eh?" She winked as she casually linked arms with me. As we were walking towards the table, I realised that Dragon hadn't said anything and wasn't following us. I glanced over my shoulder at here. She was still standing exactly where we had left her, staring at us with an expression that I couldn't quite read. I only saw that for a split second though, before she noticed me looking and immediately grinned and winked at me, immediately moving to catch up with us. I looked away from her, wondering what that was about but knowing that I probably wouldn't be asking anytime soon.   
ItHasSeriouslyBeenForeverSinceILastUpdatedThisStory  
Short and totally not worth the wait, yes, I know. This chapter was mostly just to get me back in the swing of this story, and I'm actually really glad I did it. I'm really thinking that I like this version of Dragon. This childish playfulness is a lot of fun to write and her personality is also a little bit easier for me to portray than her personality in, say, BTTNM. Also, for you Alice/Dragon people, sorry she wasn't in there yet again. I was going to put her in, but then I realised that there were a few things that I wanted to do with Dragon, Mizu and Nessie before I introduced the second pairing, even if the second pairing is actually supposed to be the main pairing and a good bit of the story is going to be focused on it.   
Anyway, I'm going right into the next chapter. It's the 8th of Feb. right now, I'll post then together, but it probably won't be until tomorrow. Anyway, that's all for now, my lovelies, and I shall see you gain shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

OG AN: Well, I told you I would see you very shortly. BTW, I decided to give you guys their schedules right here, partially so you guys know, but mostly so that I have it written down somewhere and so they don't end up with Chemistry third period, sixth period and eighth period.  
The Twins: 1st-Algebra, 2nd- English, 3rd- History, 4th- Psychology, lunch, 5th-Chemistry, 6th- Spanish, 7th- Art, 8th- Health.  
Renesmee- 1st- Algebra, 2nd- English, 3rd- Chemistry, 4th- History, lunch, 5th- Psychology, 6th- Spanish, 7th- Art, 8th- Speech. I'll put up other people's schedules as they become relevant. For the record, The twins and Renesmee are sohpmores, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are Seniors and all of the others are juniors. There you go.  
2017 Update: Yeah, okay, but who tf REEEEAALLLY cared about their exact schedules? No one.  
Chapter 5 (Still in Nessie's POV... I'm not actually sure when, or if, I'll use another character's...)

Lunch was probably one of the most tense twenty minutes of my entire freaking life. Despite several probing questions from my father, my "aunts and uncles", and even myself, I still had basically no more relevant info than that I had before we sat down. The twins didn't seemed particularly phased by anything we said or the tense atmosphere, especially not Dragon (who I was sure was the cause of my dad cringing every so often during the time), but then I was already certain that there were very few things that actually could phase her.   
My mom and Alice weren't at lunch, of course. Alice had decided that now would be a great time for a "girl trip" or whatever, so basically she and my mom had taken a week-long trip to Europe (Paris. Alice planned basically the whole trip herself, of course), they had left yesterday, and they would be back by Saturday (Today is Monday).  
They had Chemistry after lunch and I had psychology, so we had to split up directly afterwards, so I didn't have the chance to apologize to them for the interogation session until we met up again for sixth period, which was Spanish. That day, we were doing a three-way dialogue in Spanish, and since the guy who teaches the class is an alright guy, the three of us were paired up in it. Mizu automatically called the part with the least amount of talking, and Dragon went for the one that spoke the most and I quickly figured out why. While Dragon was basically completely fluent, Mizu "is not so great with the whole "alternate language" thing", Dragon's words not mine.   
"We may be twins," Mizu said, "But as far as classes go, we're kind of polar opposites. Dragon's good at all the "fine arts" sort of classes" and English and other languages-" Dragon picked up where she stopped talking.  
"While Mizu is good at the classes that actually require legitamate thinking, like Chemistry and Algebra. She also tends to short change herself, since she' also pretty good at all of the "fine arts" things, she's just not overly cocky about it, like I am." Dragon grinned unrepentantly while Mizu rolled hers eyes.  
"The overly cocky part is completely true." She muttered under her breath, "Anyway, Psychology and History is pretty much the middle ground for us."   
"Luckily fo us, being twins apparently makes it completely unsuspicious when out homeworks looks literally exactly the same." Dragon winked at me before Mizu lightly slapped the back of her head.  
"Anyway, we should get back to this, because I suck at this, and I don't want to be the moron who forgets the words in the middle of a dialogue."  
So, we worked on the dialogue for pretty much the whole class period, Dragon and I helping Mizu and Dragon occasionally helping me. It went fairly well, and I was completely unsurprised when Dragon decided to improvise a little when were doing it in front of the class, making gestures and saying the lines with different inflection and actions. I'm not gonna lie, it was actually pretty funny, even Mizu was having a hard time keeping a straight face at her sister's antics.  
The next period was Art. The teacher had decided to give us the day off in art, which basically meant that she was behind in something and needed to catch up, so she wasn't gonna teach us anything that day. I asked them about their old school, their favorite movies, books, normal, "human" things like that. It was only near the end of the period that, after the first few minutes, I was talking solely to Mizu and Dragon wasn't even in the conversation anymore. In fact, she wasn't sitting right next to Mizu, where she had been, she was sitting a few chairs away at the end of the table, sketching in a medium sized sketch-book, and, though her hair had fallen partially in front of her face and I couldn't see her eyes, her lips were pursed together tightly and I was slightly worried that the pencil in her hand would break if she applied any more pressure to it. Her shoulders were obviously tense.  
However, I somewhat underexagerated when I said it was near the end of the class. The bell rang just as I glanced over at her. Her hand stopped moving when it did, and I watched as she forcibly relaxed her body. When she brought her head up, our eyes met directly for just a moment, and her expression was just as unreadable as it had been for that split second in the cafeteria. Mizu called me name, and out of instinct, I broke eye contact with her twin and looked at her. She jokingly chided me for spacing out, and I laughed sheepishly as I grabbed my backpack. When I glanced back over to Dragon, she wasn't looking at me, but rather putting the sketchbook into her backpack. I followed Mizu over to her after she had gotten her stuff together.  
"Wow, Dragon, sitting over here all alone? That's rather antisocial of me, I thought you were supposed to be the people person?" Mizu teased her sister. Her twin immediately matched her teasing grin and shot back, "Oh, I am, but I didn't want to interupt your flirting, dearest antisocial sister." I could see no trace of whatever expression I had seen moments ago, and wondered whether I was imagining things, or she was the world's best actress.   
"Shut up Dragon." Mizu replied, rolling her eyes and then grinning at me.  
"Well, my soon to be sister-in-law, it seems that we must part ways. Shall we meet again after class?" Dragon turned to me as she spoke.  
"Of course," I replied, playing along, "If I'm not mistaken, the two of you owe me an explanation. And I'm sure my family wants to actually speak to you, without the humans around. So that they can interogate you for real this time, no doubt, if you're up for it." I finished wryly. They exchanged a glance as I said that.  
"Well-" Dragon started.  
"Absolutely." Mizu interupted. "Just, come find us afterschool, we can come to your house and explain it to you and your family all at once. Okay?" She asked, grabbing her sister's elbow. Dragon openly frowned and looked at Mizu for a moment. Mizu looked back, and they just stared at eachother for a moment. Finally, Dragon huffed and turned around and walked away without another word in a display of inexplicable anger that, even though I had only known her for a few hours, I thought was more than a little uncharacteristic for her.  
"Yeah, um... Is she okay?" I asked uncertainly, staring at her retreating back as she entered the Health classroom without waiting for her twin.  
"Yeah, she'll live, I just have to talk to her about something for a little bit before we go, she'll be fine by the time class ends, don't worry. I'll see you later." She smiled at me, then turned and followed her sister into the classroom. That was kind of weird.  
Knowing that there wasn't anything else I could do, I hurried (well, hurried at a human's pace, that is) over to the Speech classroom (which was my last class of the day) and settled in for a long class period where I was completely unable to learn anything because I couldn't, for the life of me, focus on what the teacher was saying. Oh well, it's just speech, it's not like I'm spacing Advanced Calculus or whatever that class is called.  
TimeSkipBecauseThere'sReallyNothingToSayAboutThatClass  
I told you that it would be the longest class period ever. Time seemed to pass a lot slower for vampires than for humans, but that... I could barely even tell that the clock was ticking at all!  
When I walked out of the classroom, the twins were waiting for me. I could immediately feel that, despite Mizu's assurance that it would be fine by the end of class, it was still kind of tense between them. However, the two did a surprisingly good job at pretending the tensions wasn't there.  
"Dear god, Nessie, how long does it take to pick up your backpack and leave the classroom, we've been waiting here for hours!" Dragon whined, emphasizings the "W" sound between the O and the U.   
"If you just ignore her, she eventually stops pouting." Mizu whispered conspiratorially to me, putting one had up to block one side of her mouth, "And also, if you talk like this, no one else can here you." She winked.   
Dragon put one hand up to block her own mouth as she loudly whispered. "Wow, that's really how it works? Hey Nessie, my sister thinks you're hot!" Mizu's face turned red suddenly and she reached over to smack her sister on the back of the head. "OW! I though you said people couldn't hear you is you did that!" Dragon rubbed the back of her head with a pout.   
"Clearly not, since you heard me say it to begin with." Mizu drawled, and the tense atmosphere was, at last, dispelled. Well, until we walked out of the front door and right into my entire family, all of whom were waiting for me to come out. It was rather awkward, because no one said anything and we all just sort of stared at eachother for a few moments, until I couldn't take the awkward silence any more.  
"Hey, the twins are coming over to our house so we can all talk, and, as long as it's cool with them, I was just gonna go ahead and ride with them so that they get lost. Is that okay?" I explained nervously, turning to the two girls for the last part.  
"Yeah, no problem." The two said, perfectly in sync, making me smile, alright, well then, by guys, I waved and quickly dragged the twins away before my family could oppose my decision.  
"In a bit of a hurry, are we Renesmee?" Dragon teased as she quickly took the lead and lead me to their car. It was small and black, clearly clean and of good quality but it was nothing flashy like most of our cars were. Dragon slid into the front seat, and Mizu told me to take shotgun so that I could give directions easily while she slid into the back seat.   
"Turn left here." The first few minutes were awkwardly silent except for the times when I had to tell Dragon where to turn. I didn't want to say anything about it though. Luckily, Dragon said it for me.  
"Alright, so this is awkward. Nessie, could you do me a favor and get my ipod? It's in the front pocket of my backpack." I nodded, then realised that she was still watching the road and probably couldn't see it, so I confirmed, "yeah, sure", and opened the front pocket of her backpack.  
Sure enough, I pulled out the slim purple IPod Nano, and plugged it into the radio.  
"Pick whatever you want. I warn you, my taste in music is a bit different from most American Teenagers." She grinned as she said that.  
"Turn right up there," I pointed to the side road that would, eventually, lead to my house. "And believe me, it can't be any weirder than my family's." I joked as I turned it on. It was on Genre's and I scrolled through them, just seeing what kind of music she likes. The genre J-Rock grabbed my attention, and I selected that. I kind of knew what it was, but I had never exactly gone out of my way to listen to it.  
"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that." Mizu warned me playfully.  
Having no idea who any of the artists were, I selected one of the first albums on the list, Dim by the Gazette, and whent the list of songs came up (Should I have been surprised that the names were in English?), I picked The Invisible Wall.  
As soon as it came on, Mizu groaned and Dragon laughed. "Ha, take that Mizu, she picked my music over your's!"   
"Probably because she doesn't know what it is." Mizu pouted. "If you don't like it you can change it." She reminded me.  
"No, I think I actually like it." I told her sheepishly.  
"HA, take that!"  
"Don't think that you driving means that I won't smack you!"  
"You wouldn't dare."  
*SMACK  
"OW! You are so freaking lucky that I was expecting that!"  
I couldn't help it, I just laughed at the comical pair, and before I knew it, I told Dragon to turn right one more time and suddenly we were in the driveway of our house. Dragon turned off the engine, cutting the music off immediately, though none of us actually moved to get out of the car.  
"So... We should go inside, shouldn't we..." Mizu awkwardly trailed off.  
"Yeah, we should. Who wants to go first?" Dragon asked.  
"Crap, I guess that should be me, since I'm the host and all." I joked, opening the car door and going to get out, except I forgot to take my seatbelt off so it didn't work. I blushed and laughed simultaneously, hearing Dragon, I assume, laugh too, which was followed by a smacking sound, which made me laugh harder. Dragon pretended to sulk the entire way to the front door, but stopped right before I opened the door. When we walked in, my entire family was sitting in the living room, except for Esme, who I could hear moving around in the kitchen. Everyone else was staring at the three of us, but mostly them, in a way that was very intimidating, and I was sure some of them knew it (namely, my dad, Rosalie and Jasper).  
"... Please don't take this the wrong way, but with the way you guys are staring at us, I legitimately feel like you guys are about to go Jigsaw on me, or something, and I'm sorry, but I really don't want to play that kind of game with anyone, ever." Dragon, of course, was the one that broke the silence, and the best part was that she said it with a completely straight, blank face. Emmett booming laugh resonated throughout the room and Esme walked out of the kitchen, moving too fast to be human, so I knew that my dad had had plenty of time to fill everyone in on everything that he knew.  
"Oh come on, now, there's no need to frighten them! Honestly, I know you all have manners!" Esme chided them quickly, before turning to the twins, "Oh, you two just ignore them. I'm Esme, Renesmee's grandmother." She smiled and stepped up to them and warmly shook their hands. I was surprised when she didn't just outright hug them, and she motioned them to sit down on the small loveseat, which was the only empty seating in the room.  
"Oops, sorry about that. Hi, I'm Jessica." Jessica stood up next to greet them.   
"Hey, I'm Mizu, nice to meet you." They shook hands  
It was going so well, the twins were starting to relax, which was good, except, well... I've already realised that Dragon is very flirty by nature...  
"Hey there pretty lady, I'm Dragon." And then she winked. And that was not a very good idea, honestly. Rosalie, of course, shot up and growled menacingly towards her, possessive as always. No one was surprised by that, though Carlisle immediately jumped up to diffuse the situation. What we didn't expect was Dragon to react as sharply as she did.  
Her head snapped in the direction of the growl, narrowed eyes locking on Rosalie. She jerked away from Jessica and placed herself directly between Rosalie and her sister, crouching defensively. Her lips pulled back into an aggressive snarl, and the she hissed at Rosalie. I mean, she literally hissed at Rosalie. All of the vampires in the room reacted simultaneously, my Dad, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all suddenly standing and on the offensive, just as dangerous looking as they had been when the Volturi had come all those years ago. Both Jessica and Mizu stared in shock at the rapidly deteriorating situation before Carlisle, Esme and Mizu all jumped in as one to try to diffuse the sudden aggression that was not very present in the room.   
"That is enough!" Carlisle exclaimed, talking to his "children", causing all of them to stop growling and look at him "That was completely unnecessary Rosalie, now I want all of you to stop that and sit back down." Purely out of instinct, all of them obeyed him. I could understand, he rarely spoke as a coven leader like he was now, hell, I wanted to sit down on the floor like a little kid too, but I didn't.  
At the same time, Mizu reached forward and grabbed her sister by the arm, startling Dragon out of her hissing snarl, and jerked her around to face her. "Dragon!" She hissed (no, not actual hissing this time) to her sister. I expected her to say something else, but she didn't.  
"Girls, I am so sorry about that-" Esme started apologizing, but stopped when she realised that they weren't listening. The two of them were standing there, literally glaring at eachother, there expressions shifting and changing, though the anger remained in both of their gazes. Still, their mouths weren't moving. They seemed completely oblivious to everyone else in the room. The whole room was still, my aunts and uncles still on high alert though they were sitting, rather tensely might I add, everyone watching the two rigid girls.  
After what seemed like forever, finally, Dragon looked away first, muttering under her breath (though obviously everyone could hear it), "tch, the fuck ever". She was still completely rigid, but Mizu finally relaxed somewhat, breathing out a sigh "Thank you." She said, obviously relieved.  
Then she turned and addressed the rest of the room, smiling sheepishly at Carlisle and Esme. At the same time, the three said, "I am so sorry-." They all stopped and then Mizu laughed her bell-like laugh, and I could literally see everyone, even Dragon, physically relax as Esme and Carlisle chuckled along with her.  
"I'm so sorry about that. My family was just... startled, I suppose. It won't happen again." He pointedly glanced over to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and my dad as he said this. Emmett gave a sheepish grin.  
"Oh no, don't even worry about it. My sister definitely should have handled that better-" Mizu assured.  
"I am still right here, you know." Dragon grumbled.  
"And she should also know better than to flirt with someone else's mate." Mizu finished pointedly.  
"Well, how was I supposed to know that?! I'm not a psychic, dear sister, if I was you would know." Dragon shot back sarcastically.  
"Nessie told us earlier that Rosalie and Jessica are together. How many other Jessica's do you think there are in her family?" Dragon didn't reply verbally, only raised an eyebrow at her in a way that clearly said, "What the hell are you talking about?" without actually saying it, and then I remembered.  
"Um, Mizu, if I may interupt your little sisterly dispute," I wasn't prepared for them to both turn to me at exactly the same time and fix me with exactly the same look, so it was a bit unnerving, "Um... I did tell you about that, but as I recall, that was during Art, so..." I trailed off, waiting for them to get it. It took them a second to figure it out, and the lightbulb turned on for both of them at the same time, and the both turned back to eachother, Mizu sheepish and Dragon triumphant.  
"Aha/Oops, It was when I/You were being antisocial." They said at the same time.  
"Yes, this makes me the innocent victim in this!" Dragon exclaimed. Mizu, of course, just smacked her on the back of the head. "OW!"  
"No, it doesn't make you innocent, by any means, there's nothing on this earth that can."  
"Aww, now that's just mean." Dragon pouted, rubbing the back of her head for, what, the seven hundredth time today? I almost felt sorry for her, except it was too funny to actually feel any pity.  
"Not to be rude, or anything," My dad suddenly broke in, speaking cautiously to Dragon, "But are you Bi-polar or something."  
"Bi-polar?" Dragon tilted her head to the sighed and looked up in thought, "Bi-polar..." The she grinned suddenly, "I don't know, probably. It would explain a lot about me, at any rate." If this were a cartoon, we would have have a little sweat drop. Mizu actually facepalmed.  
"Dragon, only you..." She didn't even bother finishing. Dragon just flashed the room an "I'm cute and I know it" grin.  
"...Well, now that that's over, how about all of you politely introduce yourselves and you girls can just sit down over there, I'll go get the snacks." She motioned to the unoccupied loveseat with a smile and disappeared into the the kitchen.   
"I'm Carlisle Cullen, nice to meet you girls." Carlisle smiled pleasantly at them, always one to get the ball rolling.  
"Jasper." The blond nodded to them, following Carlisle's lead.  
"I'm Emmett, and I've gotta say, I'll probably react about the same if you try flirting with my boy." He winked at them while grinning.   
"You, I like." Dragon stated, grinning back at him. There was a short silence as everyone turned to Rosalie, Carlisle fixing her with a stern stare.  
"...Rosalie." She muttered, glaring out the window walls. Jessica silently went over and sat back down next to her, resting her head against Rose's shoulder. Rosalie, almost unwillingly, relaxed at the contact.  
"We've already met." My dad said simply. Dragon turned directly to him, smiling sweetly.  
"Hi Edward!" He cringed again at whatever it was that she was thinking to him.  
"Dragon, I would very much appreciate it if you would never do that again." He told her cordially, but I could hear the undertone of begging. My poor father.  
"Fine," She sighed dramatically, "I guess I could hold myself back and just try to shield my thoughts for the time being." She and Mizu moved quickly over to the couch, and I realised how awkward it must be, standing there in the middle of the room when everyone else is sitting. Mizu sat down on the right side of the couch, and Dragon, instead of sitting down in the other seat, sat down on the floor in front of her and leaned back against her legs. Realising that I was the only one still standing, I quickly sat down on the other side of the small white loveseat, since Dragon had opted for the floor.  
Esme chose that moment to come back, carrying a plate of several different kinds of cookies. She set them down on the table next to the loveseat on Mizu's side. "Help yourselves, girls."  
"Thank you, Esme." The twins smiled at her as Mizu handed Dragon one, then turned to me. "Do you want one?" Mizu asked me.  
"Well, I definitely wouldn't complain if you would slip me and oreo every now and again." I'm flirting and I know it. I hope my dad doesn't though, but then, since I was just thinking about it... yeah, he knows now. I'm just going to pointedly not look that way, then. Mizu giggled at that, and it was the most adorable thing in the entire world, as she grabbed and oreo off the plate and handed it to me before she took one for herself. Esme smiled at us as she perched on the arm of Carlisle's chair.  
"... Well, girls, I think it's about time for that explanation that you promised me." I said as soon as they settled.  
Mizu sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We've made you wait long enough."  
"Well, this should be interesting, to say the least." Dragon commented wryly.


	6. Chapter 6

Still Renesmee's POV...  
"Well, let's be honest, you guys have probably more than realised by now that we're not human." Dragon stated from the ground as she nibbled on her cookie.  
"Thank you captain obvious." Mizu muttered sarcastically.  
"We had an idea." Edward murmered, "We just don't know what exactly the two of you are."  
"Right to the point then, eh? We'll here goes. Have any of you ever read the book 'Angels and Demons'?" All across the room eyes widened, and my own definitely mirrored them. Next to me, Mizu put a hand over her eyes, muttering "Oh dear God" under her breath. No one moved, except for Dragon, who continued to nibble at her cookie for a few seconds until she apparently realised that no one was going to reply.  
"No, seriously, have any of you ever read that book?" She asked again. All of them slowly nodded except for Emmett.  
"Well, good for you guys, because I haven't. And yeah, it's exactly what you're thinking." She grinned at the room, waiting for someone to get over the shock.  
"Wait, so you're... a demon? And she's an angel?" Carlisle was the first one to recover in any amount.  
"Ha, I like how you automatically assume that I'm the demon and she's the angel. If you weren't, er... partially right, I would be completely offended!" She didn't look offended one tiny bit. Actually, she looked more amused at our lack of action than anything else.  
"So, I guess since you're twins, you must be, what, half of each..?" Jasper tried. Dragon smirked ans 'tsk'ed at him.  
"Just as close, but no cigar." Emmett, went to say something, but Dragon held up a hand before he could even open his mouth. "Do you really want to sit here and guess until someone figures it out, or do you want me to just explain it to you. I'll take that as a yes." She didn't let any speak before... Wait, she'll take that as a yes? It wasn't a yes or no question, it was a... multiple choice, I guess.   
"That doesn't make sense, Dragon." Mizu informed her sister, one arm still over her eyes, to which her twin replied, "Your Mom doesn't make sense.", "She's your mother too.", "Can you just let me finish my story before someone's head explodes?", "Whatever." And then the story continued.  
"Okay, so our dad was an angel and out mom was a demon. But, she wasn't, you know, an evil demon, at least not anymore. If you're familiar with the Christian Bible, she's basically the opposite of Lucifer. He fell down from Heaven, she fell... Up out of Hell. They met, fell in love, even though some of his brothers and sisters weren't so happy about it, and eventually they got married and, as tends to happen in marriage, she wound up pregnant.  
Well, they were pretty happy about that. They got their small, quaint little house on earth ready for a baby, set up a nursery, you know, things like that. Until, one day, they went to a doctor, and found out that it was not going to be just one baby, but two! Being the awesome, loving, wonderful people that they were, they were super excited and started making the preparations for two babies, instead of just one. However, trouble was brewing somewhere above their heads, figuratively. Meanwhile, back at the ranch, or, meanwhile, back in heaven, some of his much less understanding siblings had heard the news, and, after doing some research, were overjoyed at the news too, but for totally different reasons.   
You see, with only one baby, there was nothing they could do. It would be a halfling, and since it would be half angel, as well as half demon, they couldn't harm it until it was grown. The second one changed everything. Apparently, there is a ritual that some of the older angels know. The ritual, or spell, whatever you want to call it, is basically made for this specifical situation. What the spell does, is it kind of... transfers half of the babies DNAs to the other one. Basically, if the spell had worked completely, It would have taken all of the angel out of me and all the demon out of her and put it in the other. She would have been a full angel, and I would have been a full demon. There's no law against killing demon babies, and they would have another full blooded angel, so their "foolish little brother" wouldn't have further poluted the angel gene pool, or whatever.  
Problem for them is, they had to have both my mother and several hours alone with her to do the ritual. They did manage to kidnap my mother, right out of the nursery that she and my father had worked so hard to make for us, but their problem was they didn't hide very well, so, halfway through the ritual, my father bursts through the door, fiery angel swords blazing, with a few trusted allies of course, and he puts a stop to it immediately.  
However, sadly for us and for our parents, it's not an all or nothing type deal, but rather, it's more of a however much percentage of time you spend on the spell, that's basically how much gets transfered. Now, we're not 100% on the actual percentages, hehe, it was a joke, feel free to laugh, but we've kind of figured out that the ritual was about halfway through. So, we're about halfway between half and half. Because I was "younger" one, out of the two of us, and in general life hates me, I was the one that they were going to make a full demon and then kill, and Mizu was going to be the full angel, which should explain to you all why I am a thousand times more fun than Miss Plays-By-The-Rules back there, and- Mmf!" And Dragon's story was abruptly ended my the hand covering her mouth.  
"Alright, they get it, that's enough out of you." Mizu abruptly jerked her hand away, "Ew, don't lick me."  
"Don't put your hand near my mouth and it won't be a problem."  
"... That was a long story, but it didn't exactly explain what happened this morning." I didn't realise that I had actually said that out loud until the two, as one, turned to look at me.  
"She has a point there, Dragon." Mizu said, suddenly nervous.  
"Well, I was getting there, except someone decided to interupt me. But that's probably for the best, after all, you can probably explain it better than I can." Dragon replied with a sickening amount of sweetness.   
"Thanks a lot.", "I know, you're lucky to have me." Mizu just sighed, turning back to me.  
"Well, okay, here's the thing. So, Angels sort of have this things, where... Basically, it's the human concept of a "one true soul-mate", except it's a lot more tangible."  
"What?" My dad's voice interupted, except he was ignored.  
"So, basically, the second we met, that connection was made, and now, we're kind of bound together for life no matter what we do. If we develop it, eventually our bond will be like my bond with Dragon, except it will be stronger." Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.... What? Mates? Connections? Bonds? Do I even have a choice in this? I don't.... I just don't even know...  
"So you're basically telling me that my daughter no longer has any sort of choice in who she falls in love with." My father's voice was cold and dangerous in way that I hadn't heard since I was much younger, when the Volturi had come. It was impossible to ignore.   
"Not... exactly...?" Mizu stumbled over her words, obviously thrown off by the assumption, and I wasn't sure if it was because she hadn't thought of that, or because she had. My father's glare intensified by a hundred, which really said something, and I was a little worried that he was about to jump up and do something that I could never forgive him for. Luckily, Dragon intervened.  
"In theory, she does. If she really wanted too, she could tell Mizu to get the hell away from her and she would have to leave. We would go, and we would be gone forever, and you could go back to your normal lives, in theory. However, if that has ever happened before, and this is something that has happened literally millions of times or more since humans were created, and there has never been a recorded incident of that happening. As I said, it's a much more literal version of Soul Mates. While Renesmee could, and has every right right to, just tell us to get the hell out of Forks, neither your daughter nor my sister would ever be the same. It may not be a physical connection, but it's about as good as one. She'll hurt without Mizu here, and even if she tries to deny it, she'll wish with every fiber of her being that she was here, and Mizu will be a hundred times worse off than her, though I suppose that doesn't mean much to you? So, in theory, she could reject my sister and try to go on with her life, but, let's be honest, it wouldn't be much of a life, constantly being miserable because she chose to deny herself what she wanted most. So, really, if she wants to be truly happy again, no, she doesn't have much of a choice, and it's exactly the same for Mizu. It's stupid and takes away the right to pick your own lover that everyone should have. It sucks, but that's how it is." Dragon finished bitterly, eyes trained on my father, assessing his reaction.   
It was then that I suddenly realised that, hey, wait, they were talking about me. This was my future that they were talking about. I was Mizu's... Soul mate..? The thought made me turn to look at her, at the very moment that she turned to look at me. Our eyes locked and that same feeling that I had first experienced this morning, and all throughout the day, the feeling that I could look at her, just look into her eyes, forever and not get bored. The instant connection, it was more than just attraction, it was something much deeper than that, something that I had no control of. I guess I should have been angry at the fact that I basically had no choice now, it was her or nothing, but, honestly, I wasn't. I know that less than a day is really too early to judge, but I knew, I just knew that, to spend the rest of my life with her, I would be the luckiest girl alive. No one else could compare to her now, and I understood why Dragon had used the term "in theory" rather than an absolute yes. I couldn't even begin to imagine why anyone would think this a bad thing.  
I was so completely focused on her that I completely forgot about everyone else in the room. All I could see were her gorgeous purple eyes and her hand, which was slowly inching it's way towards my own. I went to just grab her hesitant hand, when reality, also known as my father, came crashing back down on us.   
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I immediately knew that it was my father, though I had never heard him shout in that manner before, to anyone. My head jerked around to face him, and I saw that he was standing up, his stance obviously threatening, snarling more viciously than I had ever thought possible at Mizu. Dragon reacted immediately, jumping up and placing herself directly between my mate and my father. My father redirected his attention to the standing twin.  
"Edward, don't do this." Dragon started slowly after seeing that all of the other were in too much shock to actually do anything right now. "You'll only hurt Renesmee. If one mate is hurt, the other feels-" It was definitely the wrong thing to say.  
"STOP CALLING THEM MATES!" My father roared, and I knew that he would have lunged at her, attacked, had his cell phone not rung at that exact second. The entire room froze at the sound... Though I suppose that "the entire room" that froze right then consisted of my father and Dragon, because everyone else was already motionless.  
There were really only two people who weren't in the house currently that ever call any of us. My mother, or Alice. Judging by the timing, it was probably Alice. The phone rang for several seconds before my father slowly straightened up from his previously coiled position, and slid the vibrating device out of his pocket. Dragon, followed his movements, stiffly, but she still relaxed. That, more than anything brought me out of my shock, and I sagged against the couch, the gravity of what he intended to do finally hitting me.  
He was going to hurt her. He was going to hurt, maybe even kill, my mate.   
"...Hello..?" He mumbled into the phone. There was a small silence on the other end, before the soft, melodical voice of Alice drifted out of the phone, audible to the entire room.  
"Edward... Nothing you have ever done or will ever do could ever compare to the regret and the remorse you would feel if you had gone through with it." She gave no explanation to her cryptic message, nor did she wait for him to reply. The beeping of an ended call echoed throughout the silent room. My dad slowly flipped the phone closed, and without a word, stormed out through the front door and took off into the woods. As soon as he was out of the room, Dragon slumped over slightly, before sliding to the floor in a slow but easy motion.   
"Sorry." The two girls said at the same time, Dragon staring blankly down at the white carpet. Mizu, however, turned and gazed directly at me as she spoke.   
"Don't... don't worry about it. It's not like you chose for it to happen and... I think my dad is a lot more upset about it than I am." I replied.  
"Yeah, no kidding." Dragon muttered to herself under her breath. Mizu rolled her eyes and reached forward, flicking the back of her sister's head, rather than the usual smack. Dragon reacted exactly the same though.  
"OW!" She yelped dramatically, shooting up and holding the back of her head like she needed to stop the bleeding from a gaping wound. She turned to my family, "Do you see how she treats me? Did anyone else see that?" She whined to my family. I physically felt the tension leave the room through the still open front door. Of course, it wasn't totally gone, but between my dear sweet uncle Emmett and my mate's sister, it wouldn't last much longer.  
"Nope, sorry small fry, didn't see a thing." Emmett teased.   
"But- B-Bu- But" She stared wide eyed at Emmett, making her lips tremble in an obvious manner. When he, and then everyone else that she gazed around to room at, begging for pity, only raised an eyebrow, she slumped and walked like a zombie to the closest corner of the room that wasn't made of glass and stared at the wall for a minute before she dramatically collapsed onto her knees and hunched over, letting out sniffling sounds every few seconds. I let myself be the first to laugh, but I wasn't the last. Even Dragon's shoulders were shaking from her laughing, though she was trying very hard to hide it. Of course, after the laughter died down, no one knew what to say for several minutes.   
"This... Is awkward." Dragon broke the silence bluntly. I agreed.   
"Well..." I guess this is something that you two need to talk about. Alone." Esme nodded to my couch partner and I. Dragon quickly turned around in her corner, though she stayed seated. She and her twin made eye contact for a few seconds, before Dragon slowly nodded.  
"Yeah... I suppose they do." She agreed hesitantly. "But then, where can they go here to have legitimate privacy?" Good point...  
"We could take a walk in the woods or something." I offered, though I noticed that Dragon tensed visibly for a second when I suggested it before she forcibly relaxed.  
"Works for me." Mizu shrugged, standing up from the couch. I followed her lead.  
"Aaaaaaaaand I guess this means I'll go wait awkwardly in the car." Dragon rose off of the floor and stretched.  
"*Antisocial*." Mizu coughed obviously. Dragon faked a cough, said clearly and loudly, "You're so subtle." And then faked another weak cough.  
"Nonsense! You can come sit in the kitchen with me and help me cook dinner. I can never tell if it's burnt or not."  
"Yeah, there's an idea Esme, or we can trust Bella and Jessica to have not been lying when they both said that you were a great cook and she can come play DOA with me and not die of bordom." Emmett offered.  
"DOA? That wouldn't by any chance be the fifth one, would it?" Dragon perked up.  
"You know it is small fry! Come on, I've been getting bored with beating Jasper all the time, I wanna see how many times I can kick your ass before those two get back from their little nature walk!" Emmett boomed, and rushed for the TV, trying to get the XBox to turn on faster.  
"Emmett, language!" Esme chided in exasperation and she turned around and glided into the kitchen.  
"Oh man, it is so freaking on!" Dragon exclaimed. "Alright well, what are you two waiting for, get out of here so I can see how much they screwed up the controls and still beat the crap out of that lug. Go on!" She shoo'ed us out the door before seeming to completely lose interest in everything that didn't have a controller or ninjas.   
"That's my sister." Dragon laughed sheepishly, "Honestly, I really hope she wins, I don't want to have to listen to her go on and on about what a "cheater" he was all night."  
"Oh, it's the exact same thing for me, but I think Emmett is worse. Besides... er, do you guys sleep."  
"Yes, yes we do."  
"Good, well then, at least she has to sleep tonight. Imagine having to listen to it literally 24/7." She smirked.  
"You know, while that does seem bad, I think that you might be underestimating Dragon. If people got paid for professional whining, she would be a world famous billionare."  
Meanwhile,BackAtTheCullen'sHouse  
"Oh my god, I forgot how much I love this game!"  
"And how long has it been since you last played that?  
"Um, about two years. I think... That's right Emmett, feel the shame, bask in it. Get used to it."  
AndBackToTheSeriousness  
"So... do you actually want to try it?" Mizu suddenly asked.  
"Try what."  
"You know.... this. This whole mates thing. Do you actually want to try it?" I smiled, a little bit bitterly.  
"Do I really have choice?" I rushed onwards when she winced and looked away, "I don't really think that it's a bad thing. I mean, there's no romance in my life to speak of already, you're really not messing anything up. I actually think that the biggest problem might be my dad, I don't really mind. I'm not mad at you either, you had no more choice I did. And besides, I was kind of getting to that point in my life where I was starting to hope someone would come along, so who better than my actual soul mate, right?" I gave her a cheesy grin, which she returned.  
I didn't hesitate to reach over and take her hand as we continued walking, and I was glad when she didn't move away in the slightest.  
AndAfterTheirSweetLittleWoodlandWalk,ThisIsWhatTheyCameBackTo  
"Fucking cheater! You are not allowed to use Jann Lee anymore!"  
"What?! You've literally used Ayane this entire time!"  
"Yeah, but I've lost with Ayane! You have gone twelve matches with Jann Lee and not lost one, so you're caught up now, thus you are no longer allowed to use him, so there! Tell him Jasper!.  
"Em, I think she's right. No more playing as Jann Lee."  
"What?! But Jasper, you're supposed to be one my side. Fuck, no one likes me anymore!  
"Both of you, watch you're language. I swear if I have to say it one more time, I will come up there and wash both of your mouthes out with soap, and don't think I won't just because you aren't my child Dragon!"  
"Sorry Esme..."  
"Sorry Esme..."  
"... Haha, you got in trouble."  
"So did you!"  
"...Good point."


	7. Chapter 7

OG AN: I am DETERMINED to eventually finish a story.  
2017 AN: LOL BITCH U NEVER GON FINISH ANYTHING BESIDES ONESHOTS, ESPECIALLY NOT THIS WHO TF U THINK U KIDDIN  
Renesmee's POV~ Tuesday  
I was asleep by the time my dad came back. I tried to wait up for him, of course, but sometime around three-thirty, I gave up and went to bed. When I woke up, I knew he was there, but I didn't actually see him until we actually left the house to drive to school, and the entire time no one said anything, so there was just this incredibly awkward silence. Not a whole lot of fun.  
I bypassed the cafeteria, as I didn't really want to deal with any of the other students or sit in awkward silence with the rest of my family since no one felt quite comfortable with talking around my dad at this point in time. Instead, I made my way quickly to Mrs. Morrison's room.  
The twins were already in the room when I got there, but otherwise it was unoccupied. Strangley enough, though, I could immediately feel a deep, underlying tension, thick enough to cut with a knife, as soon as I stepped into the room, and it only increased when the two noticed me.   
Mizu smiled, seeming relieved as I entered the room, and waved me over. Dragon, however, did nothing but stare blankly at the top of the desk, her lips occasionally twitching into a faint scowl, but otherwise remaining completely impassive as I neared the desks at the back of the room.  
"Hey, I-" I started when I was close enough for comfortable conversation, hoping to dispel some of the obvious tension. However, the moment I opened my mouth, Dragon's already tense posture became impossibly rigid for a split second, before she shot out of her chair and stormed out of the room, brushing (or rather, shoving) past me on her way out, though her face remained impassive and she seemed to completely ignore my existence. My ears rang from the sound of the door slamming behind her.   
"... So I take it she's not in a good mood..?" I finally asked. Mizu sighed, letting her head drop to the desk with a thump as her shoulders sagged in obvious exhaustion and anxiety.   
"Obviously. Sorry about her, we... had a disagreement last night after we left your house. Dragon is stubborn, and I can be just as bad as her if I want to. We stayed up half the night yelling at eachother, and in the end we never even resolved anything. The only reason that we didn't literally stay up all night shouting at eachother is because I finally got fed up with it and just walked away. Of course, the fact that I walked away into our bedroom and locked the door behind me and made her sleep on the couch all night helped my cause in no way." She moaned into the desk. I sat down in the desk next to her, not the one Dragon had been sitting in, because clearly I had something to do with this fight and I didn't want to cause any more tension if Dragon came back to see her spot taken.   
"Want to tell me what it's about, or should I not ask?" I offered sympathetically, reaching over to rub her back without even thinking about what I was doing until she relaxed from it. After a moment, she sighed, and sat up in her chair, catching my hand to hold before I could take it back.  
"It's about you. Or, actually, it's about your dad, at least it was at first. I was just thinking that maybe if I talked to your dad, one on one, then maybe I could explain the situation better or something, if it doesn't resolve itself. I wasn't even saying I would do it, I was just thinking out loud, but of course she went all Mama Bear on me and freaked out, and I just wasn't in the mood for that, and then she said something about you and I definitely took it worse than she had intended it." She sighed again, "And of course, we don't full on fight a lot, but when we do, we are absolutely vicious about it, and we use everything we possibly can to hurt eachother. Hell, we even started bringing up things that had happened when we were six. It was bad." She chuckled halfheartedly, and I didn't really know what to say to that as I had no siblings.  
Luckily, the bell chose right then to ring, and it was soon followed by a herd of exhausted teenagers who would like nothing more than to still be in bed. Dragon slipped back in the classroom right before the teacher came in, and immediately she walked in our direction. However, she didn't sit back down in her seat, instead she just grabbed her backpack from next to it and immediately headed over to the only other empty seat in the room. This, of course, grabbed the attention of every single drama seeking teenager in the room (i.e. pretty much all of them), especially since it was the seat directly behind dear sweet Christopher. However, the immediate gossip and speculations that followed were largely ignored by the twins, though when Chris turned around, no doubt to make some smart ass remark or another, he was immediately stopped in his tracks by Dragon's death-inducing glare. I smirked, despite the circumstance.  
The entire class passed in slow silence (for Mizu and myself, anyway), though she didn't ever let go of my hand, and when the bell rang to go to English, Dragon was the first one out of the room and the last one to arrive to English, that class passing in much the same manner.   
"Will you be okay until lunch?" I asked Mizu as the bell rang, signaling the end of English as well.   
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm not gonna let her avoid me for the next two periods. Who knows, by the time lunch rolls around, things could be back to normal." She grinned reasuringly, but I could see the tightness of the smile. I nodded, and, as an afterthought, slid an arm around her should quickly in a half hug, before I walked away, blushing. When I glanced back over my shoulder before turning a corner, I could see the grin was no longer fake.  
BandCampStartsOnAugust5thandGoesThroughAugust22nd...  
Surprisingly, Mizu was actually right about things being back to normal by lunch, or at least to the point that I could see they were. I was already in line to get food when the two strolled in, looking compeletely comfortable and relaxed. Their arms were even linked together, and they were grinning and talking animatedly to one another.  
Neither mentioned this morning when they sat down at the table, so I followed their lead and joined in to the strange conversation about the virtues and trials of Hungarian Women... Yeah, I was confused too, but I was still so glad that they weren't fighting anymore.  
The rest of the day passed pretty quickly, and before I knew it, the bell was ringing to release us for the day. The twins came over again after school, and while Dragon stayed downstairs and (from what I could hear) knocked the crap out of Emmett and Jasper in Halo, I got to spend more time with Mizu up in my room. The one good thing about people being able to hear every word you is that it's totally okay to close your door no matter who is in the room with you because everyone can tell that you're not sleeping together. Still, would have been nice to have some privacy.   
Sadly, the two eventually had to leave, much to the relief and disappointment of Emmett, who had been beaten rather soundly, especially after Jasper and Dragon formed an unofficial alliance against him. It was only after the two left and the house became moderately quiet again that I realised that my dad wasn't even in the house. When I asked Esme about it, she said that he had gone hunting and would probably be gone until after I fell asleep. I wanted to say I was shocked, but let's be honest, it was exactly what I expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Still in Renesmee's POV ~ Friday  
The next few days passed in a very similar manner. While there was no outright fighting and while some of the time the two seemed perfectly at ease, there were still some times where a tense silence would settle in and make me think that things weren't as settled and peachy-keen between the two as they would have me believe.   
My dad continued to avoid me and the twins like the plague, and I began to suspect that he was waiting for my mom to come home from her trip with Alice. I was proven right when on Thursday night, after Dragon and Mizu had left, Esme gently told me that my dad had left for Denali and would be back on Saturday night, after my mom came home from her trip. Typical.  
"...I mean, God, Mizu, I love my dad, I really do, but I hate how he always does things like this." I found myself complaining to my sympathetic mate on Friday morning after I had relayed what Esme had told me. I was to Mizu's left while Dragon was on her right, quietly sketching, looking uncharacteristically (well, for as long as I had known her) lost in thought, though I knew she could hear every word of the quiet conversation.   
"Nessie, your dad loves you, I mean he made that pretty obvious the other night... Maybe he just doesn't want to screw it up and upset you somehow... I'll bet you anything the reason that he left is because he just wants to do whats best for you and he thinks he'll just screw up but your mom won't." She tried to comfort me.  
"Yeah," I sighed, "Pretty much nail on the head, but still... I just wish he would at least try sometimes, you know? I know no one has perfect parents, but still..." She nodded sympathetically before a mischevious grin suddenly lit up her face.   
"You know what would definitely cheer you up?" She prodded.  
"A marshmallow unicorn with an icecream saddle?" Yeah, maybe I've been spending a little too much time with Dragon, if that's my first thought.  
"Well, that too." She allowed, "But that's not what I meant."  
"Okay, what?" I asked.  
"How would you feel about dinner and a movie in Port Angeles. I hear The Great Gatsby is actually a pretty good movie." I batted my eyelashed and mimicked a southern belle accent as best I could.  
"Why Miss Angelius, could you possibly be asking me out on-" She interupted.  
"A date? Why yes, Miss Cullen, it would seem that I am." She finished, in some accent that was not quite British but I had no idea what else it could be, if it actually existed at all.  
"Then I suppose I have no other answer to give you then yes." I ended our charade with a real grin.  
"Good. I'll pick you up around six at your house, then?" Her grin was brilliant at my answer, though I don't believe that she actually doubted that I would downright say no when she asked me out on what would be our first legitimate date.  
"Sounds good to me." I answered before Mrs. Morrison walked in.  
"Alright class, settle down." Mrs. Morrison's grating voice interupted our shameless flirting, and even though I was a tiny bit annoyed at the interuption, I couldn't stay irate for very long. I mean, I was going on my first real date! Well, not my first date ever, but it would be the first one that actually meant something to either of us. "Open your books to page 239 if you would." Mizu and I followed the instructions dilligently, but when I glanced over, I notied that Dragon seemed completely content to do nothing other than stare absently out the window, her sketching apparently finished for now.   
Surprisingly, she seemed completely relaxed. Almost too relaxed in fact. I wondered if she had actually managed to block out our conversation completely while she was sketching away.  
Then, I noticed the white knuckled grip that her far hand on the desk corner, betraying her inner anxiety, though nothing else did.  
ForBand,IMean.IfItWasChoir,IWouldWorkOnItConstantly,ButBand...  
Dragon's POV (Finally!)  
Was I surpised that Mizu had asked Nessie out on a date? Not particularly, or at least, I wasn't surprised that Mizu was the one to ask first or at the fact that they were going on a date in general. I wasn't even surprised at the way that she asked it or the fact that I was sitting right there.   
What I was surprised about, however, was the fact that she didn't even vaguely mention anything about it before hand to me. I was completely taken by surprise at the idea when it was proposed, and even though I forcibly made myself not react to it, it completely unsettled me.  
Before we came to this stupid, middle of nowhere town, we were so close. I mean, we were twins, and since we had to move around a lot, we didn't get the chance to make friends that could last for more than a semester. We were basically eachother's worlds, and we knew absolutely everything about eachother.  
Then, suddenly, along comes my sister's mate, and suddenly, it feels like not only am I made second best, but I don't even matter anymore. Maybe I'm being overdramatic. In fact I almost definitely am, but... It's just really hard to get used to it, suddenly being left to my own devices all the time when, not a week ago, our plans for Forks consisted of going to school and then going home and just doing our normal crap, together. Maybe a few light friendships on the side just to pass the time and not be completely antisocial, but the last thing we had expected to find was her mate.  
What I hadn't mentioned to the Cullens that Mizu and I hadn't talked about, if she even remembered in the first place, was that we hadn't considered finding our mates yet a possibilty because at this point in time, it's supposed to be a complete impossibility. Angels aren't supposed to find their mates until they come of age, so to speak. That usually happens sometimes between 18 and 22. We're 16, and if she or I had come of age, it should have happened at the same time, and I know for a fact that it hasn't happened yet because when an angel comes of age, it's a pretty obvious thing. For one thing, it's incredibly painful, and for another, neither of us would be able to leave the house for a week, at least, while we're... There's a specific word for it in the Divine and the Profane tongues, but the closest equivalent I know of it in english is molting. Yes, like birds do. Shut up.  
So, obviously finding mates was the last thing we expected to happen. Obviously, we knew it would happen eventually, but I had counted on at least two more years of it just being the two of us. And the fact that she found her mate and I have not... I mean, there was no guarantee that we would find our mates at the same time, but twins are normally bonded for life in either of the cultures that spawned us, a bond stronger than that of other siblings or friends or even parents, second only to the mate bond. Normally, if it wasn't at the same time, it was fairly close. The possibility that it would not occur simultaneously, or close enough to it, had not even crossed our minds.   
So, suddenly, she had a mate and I was alone, which was something that I had not felt my entire life, nor had I ever expected to truly feel it, and it was all the more unsettling because the person I had counted on to prevent it was right there and either didn't notice or... Maybe just didn't care enough to say anything. The fact that she hadn't told me about their date was just another inevitable step on two roads that were suddenly and unavoidably falling away from eachother. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been an impulse question, but I remember yesterday, she could seem to sit still and stayed up half of the night, lost in thought, playing on her phone and looking through our closet. I can only assume it was about this, planning their dream date. And I was right there, the entire evening, and the entire night too, awake as well since sleep had eluded me once again, and she didn't say a word to me the entire time. Did she think I would be against it? I may have been very overprotective of her in our latest arguement, but surely she understood that those were two different things. I didn't want her alone with Renesmee's father because of his rather unsettling reaction earlier, but Nessie herself was her mate, I had nothing to fear from her and I knew it.  
I would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe, and her happiness includes her mate, so I would support them in anything. I would do anything for her, she's my sister. She has to know that, right? Things couldn't have changed so much that she doesn't know that, right?  
Then why do I get the feeling that I could disappear right now and my absence would go completely unnoticed?


	9. Chapter 9

2017 Update: So, for WHATEVER FUCKING REASON 13 year old me thought that the time stamps added something to the back at the ranch bits. I don't know why either.   
Renesmee's POV 4:00 P.M  
I expected the day to pass extremely slowly after that, but, surprisingly, it didn't. Maybe it had something to do with Mizu's admitted inability to stop smiling at me, or the way we were almost constantly in physical contact in some small way, or Dragon's surprising lack of either comment or any true sign of displeasure, though she was rather spacy the entire day. But oh well, I can mention it to Mizu later and she or we can deal with it tomorrow or on Monday, if it's even a sign of a problem at all. Call me selfish, but I really don't want anything to spoil our night and I may not have a sister, but I'm pretty sure that fighting with or worrying about your twin is a quick way to put a pretty significant damper on the evening.  
I didn't mention the date to any of my family until I got home, and the first one I mentioned it to was Jessica, though I knew full well as I told her that I was also informing the rest of my family as well.  
"Hey Jessica?" I asked as soon as I got home, practically running at a human speed into the house and up to my bedroom.  
"Yeah?" She followed me up to my room as I began to rapidly dig through my closet.  
"Can you help me get ready?" I asked, slightly nervous, not at her reaction, but at the reaction of some of my other Aunts/Uncles/Whatever They Are, mostly Rosalie's since I figured that she would be the only one who might have a problem with it with my dad gone to Denali.  
"Ready for what-" She asked and them stopped for a moment as a knowing smirk made it's way onto her face. "You're going on a date tonight, aren't you?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I am." I blushed a little, but couldn't keep the grin off of my face. Jessica just laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder. And I relaxed after a second as I realised that no one was coming up the stairs to pitch a fit about it.  
"That's my girl. It's really too bad Alice isn't here, she'd have a ball with this. Now, when is your date, is your fair lady love coming to pick you up or vise versa and how nice do you need to dress?"  
"She said she'll pick me up around six... And I'm not actually sure. I guess I should ask where we're going." I admitted as I pulled out my phone and quickly sent a text to the number Mizu had given me.  
"Six? It's only just barely four! How about you go downstairs, have a snack, I'm sure Esme'll want to gossip about it and Emmett will want to tease you to death, and we can regroup and start looking in an hour or so, okay?" I sighed.  
"You're probably right. I'm just not sure I can wait a whole hour!" I moaned, hanging up the sweater I had been critically examining. She just laughed again and patted me on the back.  
"Don't worry Nessie, it's only an hour." She ruffled my hair before she left the room, and I followed quickly behind. When I was about halfway down the stairs, my phone buzzed, and when I checked the message, it was unsurpringly from Mizu, essentially saying jeans and a cute shirt. I grinned and happily informed Jessica of the fact as I practically skipped down the stairs.  
ThereWillBeABitOfMeanWhileBackAtTheRanchingInThis,BTW  
Dragon's POV 4:00 P.M  
The trip home was slightly tense and silent except for the Korean death metal that I decided to put on instead of my regular JRock. The fact that she didn't even comment on my choice or the volume was either shocking or completely expected, I couldn't quite decide which.  
When we finally arrived at our home, she immediately wanted to start getting ready, and I couldn't tell if it was because she was that excited for the date or if she just wasn't sure what to say to me. Probably both. I followed her to our room and watched her as she pointedly dug through the clothes that we mostly shared, obviously trying to find the best thing she could possibly wear to dinner and a movie. After a moment, I decided to be the one to try to relieve the tension and I put on a smirk that felt stiff as I walked closer.  
"Didn't you say six? You know it's only four right? I mean, I know you want to impress your lady love, but two hours might be a little overkill, especially since there's two of us to make you look drop-dead gorgeous. She grinned at that, albeit a little less brightly than usual and replied, though she didn't stop digging through our closet.  
"Maybe just a little. And who says you get to help? For all I know, you might just decide to make me look like a clown on purpose." I gasped dramatically and put a hand to my chest.  
"Sister dearest, you wound me! I would never do anything to ruin your big first date. What kind of villian do you take me for?"I pretended to pout as I slid past her into the closet and began searching through the clothes on the other end.  
"The kind that thinks it's funny to ruin their sister's first date." She deadpanned. I laughed and admitted that she had a point, but since she had caught me, she had my word that I would only make her look slightly clown-like. Despite our continued teasing and acting as if nothing was different, the tension from the subtle elephant in the room was only partially lightened.  
"Here, how about this one?" I handed her a dark purple, somewhat kimono style shirt that, normally, only I wore since it is kind of one of my favorites and I like to dress up a bit more while she liked to dress down just a little if she can. She took it, examined it and held it up, then grinned and put back all of the other shirts, since it had apparently been deemed better than any of the rest for this occasion. I smiled and moved down to look through the jeans, pretty positive that that was the shirt she would be wearing.  
Meanwhile,BackatTheCullen'sHouse  
Renesmee's POV- 4:15 P.M.  
"So, I hear you're going on a date." Esme smiled knowingly as I ate a light snack, practically unable to sit still with anticipation.  
"Yup. Mizu asked me this morning and I said yes, and now I just can't wait, too hours feels way too long!" I physically forced myself to calm down, though I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. Esme just smiled at me.  
"Well, it's not exactly unexpected. But I am glad for you. Too bad Alice isn't here, she'd love to use you as a dress up doll." We both laughed and I continued eating.  
BackToTheTwins  
Dragon's POV- 4:45 P.M.  
"Come on Mizu, you've tried on seventeen different pairs, we don't have any more! Just wear the black ones." I whined.  
"Which ones, all of them are black! Why on earth do we have so many pairs of black jeans anyway?" She called from the closet, changing once again.  
"Because I like them and we share. I don't know, what shoes are you wearing?" And the tedious decision making continued.  
Cullens  
Renesmee's POV- 5:05 P.M.  
"Jessica, it's already past five o'clock, come on!" I was very aware that I was whining, I simply didn't care.   
"Yeah, but we could get you ready in ten minutes if we had to and besides, wouldn't it be better to wait now, rather than get ready way to early and have to wait half an hour before she arrived?" Jessica replied as she continued to read some novel or the other that I didn't even care to know the name of. I sighed and sat heavily next to her, waiting for her to get to somewhere that she deemed an acceptable stopping point.  
"Nessie." It was Esme.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know what Dragon is doing?" My may-as-well-be grandmother asked,  
"No, why?" I replied boredly.  
"Well, how about you text your girlfriend," The woman winked conspiratorially at me and I saw Jessica grin out of the corner of my eye, "And ask if her sister would like to come over and have dinner with us and stay for a while. Maybe she can actually tell me how to improve my cooking some." Code words for "I don't mind company and she doesn't really seem used to being by herself, so I would be happy to have her over so that she's not alone, since her blood won't bother anyone like a human's would." Only Esme could ever be that thoughtful.  
"Alright, I'll text her and see."  
Twins  
Dragon's POV 5:06 P.M.  
I heard a buzzing sound coming from the still occupied closet as I laid on the bed, absolutely bored by now. After a second of silence, I heard my sister call out my name.  
"Yeah?" I asked boredly, waiting to be shown the same pair of pants for a third time as she gushed about the keeper of her heart.  
"Nessie says that Esme wants to know if you want to come over, have dinner and hang out for a little while." Huh.  
"Meh. Sure, why not." I wouldn't mind spending the evening with that too-sweet woman and her awesome cooking and it would be nice not to spend the entire night brooding alone.  
StillTwins,Later  
Still Dragon's POV- 5.35 P.M.  
"And... perfect. A masterpiece, if I do say so myself." I called with one last dramatic flourish of the mascara.   
"It better be, because I won't have time to fix it if it's clown-esque." She teased as she checked the time before looking into a mirror. "Looks good. Ready to go?" She was going to drop me off at the Cullen house as she picked Renesmee up.  
"Yup. Let's go lover-girl."  
BackToTheCullens  
Renesmee's POV- 6:00 P.M.  
I wanted to get up and rush to the door as soon as I heard the car pull into the driveway but I held myself back, staying seated on the couch until the pairs of footsteps made it up to the front door. Of course, I opened the door the split-second the bell rang. On the other side of the door were the twins, Dragon in a plain black T-Shirt with an equally plain pair of black sweatpants. Mizu was absolutely stunning, dressed up in a pair of fitting black jeans, a dark purple kimono-like shirt and some black boots, wearing just little bit of makeup, though she really needed any. It took me a second to force myself to stop drooling.  
"See, sis, I told you you look amazing." Dragon teased, snapping me out of my oggling as Mizu blushed lightly and smacked her sister on the back of the head, as was customary.  
"Ignore her. You look amazing. Ready to go?" Mizu asked, but before I could answer, Esme swept into the room.  
"No, don't leave yet. I want to take a few pictures." Esme smiled sweetly as she held up a camera and motioned the two inside. I groaned and sighed as she position the two of us for the picture, then took it, then positioned us again and took another, rinse and repeat. Thankfully, she didn't go too terribly overboard, but it did seem like a short eternity.  
"Alright, I think I'm done, you two can go." Esme finally declared. Interestingly enough, our retreat was interupted again.  
"Wait!" Dragon called. "Nessie, come with me to the car, I have something for you!" Dragon waved for me to follow her.  
"Okay, you can just come with us to the car, give it to her, and then come back inside." Mizu interupted, clearly suspicious of whatever Dragon was doing. Dragon floundered for a second, then locked eyes with Jessica.  
"Actually," Jessica stepped in, seemingly out of the blue, "Mizu, I think you left something here earlier, it's in my room, come with me." She grabbed Mizu's arm and led her up the stairs, effectively seperating us as Dragon pulled me outside. By now, I had a pretty decent idea of what they were doing. Dragon threw an arm carelessly over my shoulder as we were walking.  
"Now," She started casually, "I know because of the whole mates thing that I probably don't really need to tell you this, but I'm going to just for the sake having it there on the off chance that I end up needing it. If you ever do anything to hurt my sister or put her in danger in any way, not all of the vamps in the world will be able to save you from my wrath, cool chiz?" I nodded, amused and only slightly frightened, "Good. Now-" Took her arm back, opened the door of the car, reached in and pulled out a CD. "Here, this is The Gazette, the same artist and album we were listening to a couple days ago. Listen to it. Feel it. Love it. Tell me how much you liked it on Monday." She nonchalantly slammed the car door and turned to walk back inside as if the quirky conversation had never occured.  
Mizu, Jessica and Rosalie were just coming down the stairs as we entered the house again. Interestingly enough, Mizu had nothing in her hands- Imagine that.  
"Alright, ready to go now?" I asked as I set the case down on a small table, not wanting to take the time to run it up to my room and risk having another interuption.  
"Yes, let's go. Don't want to be late to our dinner date, after all." Mizu grabbed my hand and we hurried out of the house with only a hasty goodbye thrown over our shoulders. We were silent for the few moments it took to get in the car and start driving away, but the second we were out of earshot of my family, we burst into laughter.  
"Your sister gave me the 'You hurt my sister, I hurt you' talk, I hope you know." I told her after we calmed down a little.  
"I figured that's what she was doing. Jessica and Rosalie gave me the same thing- Do you think they planned it together before hand?" She joked.  
"Seems like something that they would do." I shook my head. "So, now that we're on the road, will you tell me where we're going?" She rolled her eyes at my impatience.  
"Well, you said you like Italian, so we're going to that Italian place in Port Angeles, you know, the one next to the fountain." I grinned excited.  
"No way! That's my favorite restaurant!"  
"Really, but I though McDonalds was your favorite."  
"Oh, hahaha, you're so funny."  
AaaaandBackToTheCullen'sHouse  
Dragon's POV  
"That was brilliant. Job well done." I high fived Jessica the second I was sure neither my sister nor her mate could hear us.  
"It's lucky we both decided to do it the same night, it was a pretty lucky coincidence." Jessica acknowledged.  
"Great minds think alike, eh?" I winked.


	10. Chapter 10

Nessie's POV  
And it was, without a doubt, the best date of my life. It was so relaxed and easy. We didn't know eachother, but we had the comfortableness that most couples take a very long time to establish. I didn't know how anyone could ever think that this whole mates thing was a bad thing, it was wonderful. If I had my choice, it never would have ended, but, as it happens, all good things must come to an end sometime. It took me a second to notice that the car was parked, not in our driveway, but on the side of the road a few miles away from our house.  
"Hey Mizu? Not to sound particularly rude or anything, but, um... Why are we here?" I asked softly as she turned the car off. She blushed and I could tell that she didn't quite know how to word it.  
"Well, um... It's just that, you know, there's a family of vampires waiting at your house, plus my nosy sister, and, um... You know, I was just thinking that, you know, at the end of dates like that, there's normally the whole 'walk you to the porch and say goodbye' there and, um... Yeah, the only problem with vampires is that there's kind of no privacy to do or say anything, and that's only if my friggin sister doesn't interupt the second we get to the porch or, better yet, run out to the car to meet us crying about how I abandoned her and she was so alone and all that jazz, so I just figured we could maybe do the whole front porch goodbye thing now..?" She looked at me so hopefully that I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to, not that I wanted to by any means. The smile I gave her in response felt just about a mile wide as I nodded immediately.  
"Cool! So, um... I had a really great time tonight. Best date in the entire world, without a doubt." She started, and I was glad that my vampire blood let me see the adorable blush as she awkwardly fumbled to say just the right thing. Feeling comforted at the fact that I wasn't the only one fumbling a little bit, I decided to take the lead.  
"It really, really was. I had the time of my life tonight. Every day I'm finding myself more and more glad that this whole mates thing happened. And I have a feeling that I'm not ever going to regret that it did." It was shockingly easy, to just let the words flow from honesty, because I knew that right now, I could say things like that without sounding cheesy or corny or anything, because she gets it.  
"I'm glad, I feel the same way. So... I guess this is probably the part where we kiss, right?" I grinned and nodded, heart soaring as I leaned forward, ever so slowly, knowing that no matter what I did, I couldn't screw it up- This was going to be absolutely perfect, and there is nothing I can do to change that.  
Yup,That'sWhereI'mEndingThatScene  
Dragon's POV  
I had been waiting to hear the sound all night, so when I heard the sound of a car coming down the driveway, it was all that I could do to not go rushing out into the driveway to meet the car. Not that I hadn't had quite a bit of fun with the Cullens, especially knocking the ever living crap out of Emmett in several games, but it was rather late and I was kind of ready to go home and talk with my sister a little, then maybe have some time alone to think after she went to sleep. But, I held myself back and let them have a little bit more alone time together, so that they could properly say goodnight and all that jazz. It's the polite thing to do, after all. That didn't stop me from jumping up from the couch the second they opened the door.  
"Ooh, the love birds have finally come back to the nest, I see." I teased, not missing the matching blushes on both of their faces that brightened with my comment. I would have most definitely have made a comment about how they better not have left a mess in the back seat, but we were in front of Nessie's family (specifically, Esme) so I held myself back from the classless double entendre.  
"You, Dragon, may shut your cake hole. Now come on, it's late, the Cullens have had to babysit you long enough, time for me to have to take you back." I stuck my tongue out at her as I forced the wince to remain exclusively inward- I know she was joking, but I'm already a little more tender than usual. I won't deny the comment stung, just a little.   
"Anyway, I guess now that they're back, we should probably get going. Thanks for having me over, Esme, it was a blast. Emmett, I hope your pride isn't too terribly shredded, except, oh wait, I don't care." I winked at the giant as I received and undeniably welcome hug from the maternal vampire.  
"You're welcome here anytime, both of you." She assured me as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear in a way that made my longing for my mother flare up for just a second before it receded back into a barely detectable ache. I smiled at her, but couldn't find a fitting reply.  
The entire way home was basically Mizu telling me all about her date and occasionally I would make some comment or ask a question that furthered the mostly one-sided conversation. The torrent didn't stop when we entered the house, nor was it finished in the few moments it took us to undress and get into bed.  
"I'm definitely calling this the best night of my life so far." My twin concluded, finally winding down as she rapidly approached the threshold of sleep.  
"You seem like you really, really love her, eh?" I asked softly, not actually expecting a reply since she suddenly seemed so drowsy. I was surprised when I got one.  
"Of course. she's my mate." She offered me a final sleepy smile before closing her eyes, though she continued, "I remember how Dad always said once you found your mate, they would be the only person you ever need... And now, I finally get it. I always thought he was exaggerating, but turns out, he wasn't. She really is all that I'll ever need..." Sleep encompassed her before I could even begin to think of something to say back.  
I tried to follow suit, but hours of lying there, staring at my slumbering but still gently smiling sister led to nothing but thinking myself in circles, getting myself riled up as I curled up in bed and, finally, reachin a decision. I slipped quietly out of bed and moved around to the other side of the bed, staring at my sister as she slept quietly, not stirring in the slightest, not noticing my absence from the bed though we had never slept apart the night of our birth.  
"Well, she is all you need after all." I murmered as I brushed the hair off of her face. "Be safe, my sister." I murmer as I traced an ancient angelic rune of protection onto her forehead, watching it glow faintly in the dim light before disappearing. "We'll see eachother again someday..."


	11. Chapter 11

Renesmee's POV  
It was barely six thirty when I was awoken by my ringtone. The caller ID read Mizu, and I was surprised that she was awake, but then I knew angels and demons apparently needed less sleep than a human (just a little more than I did) so maybe I shouldn't have been.  
"Hel-" I stopped and cleared my throat, not wanting to let on that she had just woken me up. "Hello?" I greeted, hoping I sounded mostly awake. There was no immediate reply, but I could hear slightly ragged breathing on the other end, instantly inciting worry. "Hey, Mizu, are you okay?" Still Mizu. "Mizu, what's-"  
"She's gone, Nessie." My mate's voice interupted me, sounding panicked and tearful. This got my attention even.  
"Who's gone? Dragon? What do you mean gone?" I could practically feel the entire house tuning in to the conversation but I couldn't bring myself to care.  
"I'm mean she's gone! I woke up and she just wasn't there and her side of the bed was cold and some of our things are gone and she left a note-" Her voice cracked on the last word, cutting off her panicked rambling.  
"Mizu-" I started, "Calm down. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Just wait right there and I'll be over in just a second and then we can figure it out, just don't worry, okay?"   
"Okay..." She mumbled uncertainly back and I began dressing as quickly as I could while staying on the phone.  
"Good. Now, I'm gonna be there in a few minutes and we'll figure out where that crazy twin of yours got off to and everything will be fine, don't worry, you just have to stay calm and not freak out. Have some Oreo's, that'll make everything better." Her shaky laugh and confirmation followed, and with a hasty goodbye, the phone call was ended and I, conveniently, was dressed.  
"Jess-" I called as I ran down the stairs. She was already waiting at the front door, keys in hand, before I could even request that she drive me.  
"Come on, let's go get your girl." She patted my shoulder comfortingly as we left hastily. The car ride was short, but it felt like a small eternity. Of course, when we did arrive, I was out of the car before it was even fully parked.  
My mate was sitting on the front porch, head in hands as she sat on the steps of their small house. When she looked up, obviously hearing out arrival I could see relief and anxiety battling for dominance in her expression. Without a word, she stood up and stepped into my open arms, her face pressing into my shoulder as she sighed.  
"Don't worry," I murmered into her hair, "We're gonna figure this out and Dragon'll be back before you know it. Worse comes to worst, Alice and my Mom's flight comes in at six tonight, and Alice will definitely be able to find her. We'll get your sister back and figure out why she left and you can smack some sense into her and everything will be just fine." She chuckled at that as she pulled away and pulled a piece of folded paper out of her pocket.  
"Here," She handed it to me, "this is the note she left." I took and and silently read it, feeling Jessica's presence suddenly at my elbow as she too read over the note.  
Dear Mizu  
You're... probably not to happy with me right now, eh? Or would downright pissed off be a better term? Sorry. I just feel like I need to take some time to figure myself out, okay? You probably didn't notice, but I'm just kind of an overemotional hot mess on the inside.  
Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I can't say how long I'll be gone, but hey, keep yourself busy with that crazy awesome (you're words, not mine!) mate of your's and you won't even notice I'm gone :)  
Take care of yourself and tell Esme I said thanks for the awesome food, and tell Nessie that this doesn't void that little "Talk" we had.  
Love you and see you soon  
Dragon  
P.S. You better wait until I get back to get married! I've still got dibs on maid of honor!  
Not sure what to say in response, I simply refolded the note and handed it back to my dark haired mate.  
"Jess, can you call Alice?" I asked.  
"Already on it." Indeed, the tone sounded ominously before the brunette even finished speaking, ringing only for a few seconds before someone answered.  
"Alice-" Jessica started.  
"I already know." Alice interrupted. "Done worry Mizu." She jumped as a voice unfamiliar to her spoke her name, "Don't worry, she'll be fine as far as I can see, though it is pretty fuzzy with you two to begin with, but I suppose I should be grateful that I can see you at all. She keeps changing her mind on where she's going." My pixie-like aunt sounded frustrated and uncharacteristically cheerless.  
"Well, nevermind then." I sighed.  
"Sorry. Look, our flight is going to leave in a few hours. I doubt she will have decided by then, but I'll keep watching and tell you if she settles. If not, hopefully she'll have at least picked a destination, if not gotten there by the time we land, so then, hopefully, we can actually find her and bring her back."  
"Kicking and screaming, most likely." Mizu joked halfheartedly.  
"Whatever it takes." Alice agreed, and I was surprised at the determination in her tone, the kind she normally only takes with our family.   
"Well, thanks anyway Alice. See you when you get home." Jessica ended the conversation and I suddenly realised that this would probably be a very, very long eleven hours, plus however long it takes us to actually find my mate's wayward sister.  
PagebreaksAreNice...  
After my mate got dressed (and it was only after she mentioned it that I noticed she was only wearing a thin tank top and some fairly short shorts) we opted to go back to our household rather than stay at their's.  
Esme immediately went into supermom mode and rushed to comfort Mizu as she simultaneously pulled her into the kitchen where there was already more than enough food to feed a village, all of it smelling absolutely heavenly.  
Rosalie was, of course, completely unsympathetic. "So she just left in the middle of the night like a thief? Why am I not surprised?" But the angry warning looks that Esme , Jessica and I all sent her way were enough to send her storming out of the room. A few moments later, Jessica calmly followed her, leaving the kitchen to Esme, Mizu and I as we ate in relative silence. Well, at least for the thirty seconds until Emmett and Jasper arrived.  
"Hey pipsqueak." Emmett boomed, "Where's you're other half?" Mizu nonchalantly pointed at me with her fork, smirking, though not without a touch of unintentional bitterness.  
"Right there. Oh, but I guess you mean the one that I was born with. Hell if I know..." She finished, bitterness colouring her tone as she flicked the folded piece of paper towards them before decidedly focusing on her eggs. Both of my uncles read it silently. Emmett clearly didn't know what to do, so he thankfully said nothing. I felt a wave of comfort and peace wash over me, and Mizu clearly did too as she looked up and smiled, thanking the Texan softly.  
SeveralHoursLater  
There was no word from Alice or my mom about Dragon finally deciding on a destination. I spent most of the day jumping between distracting her and comforting her. Most of my family, especially Emmett, lovable oaf that he is, helped a great deal with the distracting part. However, there was only so much video gaming and talking about random things that she could do at a time before she became distracted and distant, worry very palpable, though Jasper did help a lot with keeping her calm and unstressed.  
The hour before Alice and my mother were supposed to arrive was the hardest, my girlfriend was tense and quiet as we laid in my bed together, both hoping that time would pass much more quickly.  
"I just want to know why. Why did she think she had to run away and couldn't come to me with whatever was bothering her?" It was the first thing she had said in over half an hour, and I didn't say anything. I had a feeling she just needed to talk herself through this with minimum input from me.  
"I mean, we're sisters, twins, and we've always been able to talk to eachother about anything and everything before..." She trailed off and, against my previous decision, I replied.  
"Maybe that's the point." I suggested and waited for that to sink in as she thought, though I continued when she didn't reply or react, "Maybe it's because you used to be so close and suddenly, things changed." She didn't reply for several moment, and I almost began to believe that she was ignoring me when she pulled the note out of her pocket and read over it once again. The way here expression went from detached to regretful, stricken with pain as she read it made my heart ache for her. When she refolded it and set it on my nightstand before burying her face into my chest, I was, selfishly, a little relieved that she wasn't blaming me even though it was at least partially my fault.  
"You're right. You're right." Her voice began building into a sob as she held on to me for dear life. "And she said- She said that I probably hadn't noticed that she was miserable. And I hadn't! I should have known it was more than just worry for my safety or something stupid like that. I mean, I'm supposed to know her better than anything, I should have known the second it started that something was wrong, but I didn't. And I would have two weeks ago and that makes it so much worse." She was crying right now, for the first time since her phone call this morning to me as far as I knew. "God, I'm a horrible sister."  
"No, you're not." I told her as I held her. "If you were a terrible sister, you wouldn't care that she left and you certainly wouldn't be crying about it and regretting. If anything, this is my fault, if you hadn't met me, nothing would have changed and she wouldn't have left." I admitted my guilt hesitantly, hoping she would be able to forgive me.  
"No it's not." She pulled away from me and gave me a surprisingly stern glance, considering her face and her eyes were red from crying. "It's not your fault at all, you didn't choose to be my mate and you didn't make me completely ignore my sister for you, so don't say it's your fault because it's not."  
"Fine," I gave her a small grin "But that means that it's not anyone's fault, because it's not your's, so you aren't allowed to blame yourself either, okay?" Before she could reply, we were interupted.  
"Girls," Jessica called from Downstairs, "Bella and Alice are almost here." Now that she mentioned it, I could hear the distinct sound of tires pulling into the gravel road that led to our house at a much faster speed than any human would dare driving. We got out of bed and headed down the stairs immediately and we were outside waiting for them as soon as the car came to a stop right outside the front door, rather than pulling into the garage.   
"Nessie!" Before I could blink, I was wrapped in a firm embrace. I could tell it was my mother and immediately hugged her back.  
"I'm so glad you're back mom." I told her. My mom always could fix things with my dad and even if I am sixteen, it's nice to have your parents behind you in whatever you do and she is the one that I can actually count on the support me at all times.  
"I'm glad to be back, and I'm sorry that I wasn't here for all of this." She pulled back, kissed my forehead and then stepped away from me and immediately turned to Mizu, who looked slightly nervous at the sight of her. "You must be Mizu, right?" My mate only nodded, looking at the ground as she shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Alice told me everything. Welcome to the family." She hugged my girlfriend, clearly surprising her, "And I'm sorry about your sister, but don't worry, we'll find her." It was only then that I realised that my mom was still in "Mother mode" and I was glad for it, knowing it was her way of showing that she accepted us completely. Hesistantly, my mate hugged her back and I grinned at that, happy that my mom was already accepting her as almost another daughter and that my mate wasn't resisting such treatment, even from a woman who only looked a year or two older than her.   
When my mom finally pulled away from my still slightly shocked mate, she was immediately replaced by Alice, none too surprisingly.  
"Don't worry, we'll find her, I promise." The hug was short but I could tell that the words, coming from her, meant a lot.  
"So, do you know where she is then?" Mizu asked her hopefully.   
"I know where she's going. If we leave right now, we can get there long before she decides to pack up and leave again. She may be taking our tracking abilities into account, but she hasn't made any allowances for a psychic. Come on, we can talk more on the way." The four of us immediately piled into the car and left.


	12. Chapter 12

2017 Update: So, literally every single chapter had an OG AN at the beginning and end of EACH and EVERY chapter and Fucking all of them were like two paragraphs long each and NONE of it was important ever wtf 2010 Jorja. So I deleted them all XD I guess if you REALLY wanna read that shit, all of them are on FF untouched, but I wouldn't, JUST SAYIN.  
Renesmee's POV

We drove for hours, only stopping for gas when it was absolutely necessary. Alice was surprisingly focused. She had a single minded determination to get my mate's sister back that shocked me. Mizu seemed surprised by Alice's determination as well, though not to the extent that my mother and I were, but she clearly found it comforting, knowing someone was just as dedicated as her to this search.  
The closer Alice said we were to where Dragon had apparently stopped for the night, the tenser the car became. 50 miles. 20 miles. 7 miles. And finally, after breaking no small few speeding laws, knowing she wouldn't be caught, we pulled up to a buidling. The building was clearly an abandoned factory and was plenty of years forgotten by everyone. As we stepped out of the car, I caught the familiar spice with a hint of sweet scent and we followed both it and Alice. The scent led us to a tree, which led up to a broken window which led into the building. My mother and Alice merely jumped straight to the branch next to the broken window. I moved to follow but a pointed look from my girlfriend stopped me.  
"I can't do that." She stated flatly. I laughed and swept her up in my arms, bridal style of course, and followed my aunt and mother into the building.  
"It had been an honor, my dear lady." I teased as we landed softly on the concrete ground inside the building.  
"Alright Romeo, you can put me down." Mizu rolled her eyes, but I could see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips as I carefully set her down.  
"Alice said to wait here." My mother interrupted, looking far more amused than she had any right to be given the current situation. Mizu seemed ready to protest but apparently decided against it at the last second. We only had to wait a few moments in impatient silence before a door opened immediately to our right and Alice stepped out. She was smiling gently, something of a contrast to her usual bright, energetic grin, and in her arms she was carefully cradling the body of the wayward Angelius, who was either asleep or unconcious.  
"Did you..." Mizu's question trailed off, I assume not wanting to wrongly wonder if my aunt had physically knocked her sister out.  
"No, she basically passed out from stress and exhaustion only a few minutes before we got here." Alice's gentle smile never wavered as she answered, her voice sounding as if she was answering by instinct while thinking of other things.  
"Ah. Here, I'll take her until we get back to the car." While it would be a little odd to see me carrying another girl since I wasn't overly large, it would but much odder to see Alice carry a girl who was just about the exact same size as her, especially given their small stature. And while it was was unlikely that we would encounter a human on the way back to the car, and it was even more unlikely that Alice would miss them, but given the unlikeliness of the current situation and Alice's seeming inattention towards the world, I didn't think we should chance it.   
"No." Alice stepped out of my reach, giving me a glance that was suddenly surprisingly sharp in contrast to her previous inattentiveness.  
"No?" I repeated, surprised at the firmness in her tone.  
"No." She affirmed. "You take care of your's," She nodded towards Mizu who was frozen in the spot staring at the pair, "And I will take care of mine." Her gazed softened back into the gentle smile as she looked back down at the prone form in her arms and bent her head to softly brush her lips against Dragon's forhead.   
"So... She is your..." Mizu stuttered, eyes wide in shock.  
"She is my intended, just as you are her's." She nodded towards me and I finally caught on.  
"Come on, ladies." My mother interrupted the silence that followed, gesturing to the window we had entered through previously. "We can figure this out later. It's almost midnight and you three," She gestured towards my girlfriend, her sister and I, "need sleep and a real bed. And obviously Alice and Dragon need a chance to talk without the rest of the family hearing every word of it." Not for the first time, I was incredibly grateful for my Mom's awesome intuition and for her being so understanding in all the right situations. And to be honest, I was pretty glad that I wouldn't have to deal with my dad tonight on top of all that had happened.  
We piled into Alice's car in relative silence with my mom taking up the mantle of driver while I was relegated to shotgun so that my mate and my aunt could sit in the back with Dragon asleep or unconscious in between them. The hotel we decided on had two rooms immediately available for us and it was unanimously decided that Alice and Dragon would get a room and Mizu, my mom and I would share the other. If I wasn't suddenly so exhausted, I probably would have argued that a little, but at that point I mostly just wanted sleep, Mizu seemed only slightly less tired than me, but that was probably just because she had more on her mind than I did.  
My mom took the shower as soon as we got checked in and Mizu and I stripped down to what could be considered "Appropriate" to share a bed with eachother (specifically when my mother would also be in the room) and climed in. I would have fallen asleep immediately, but forced myself to stay awake when Mizu began speaking finally.  
"Well... At least I won't have to worry about her running away again." She mumbled, clearly fighting to stay awake to think things over.  
"Nope. And you won't have to worry about her being "left out" and feeling lonely and abandoned either."  
"Yeah, that's a bit of a relief." She replied, but I could tell there was something that was bothering her, though she didn't seem inclined to share. After moment of silence where I almost dozed off and watched her do the same, I scooted foward and wrapped my arms around her.  
"Don't worry about it. Anything you're thinking of right now will still be there in the morning, so just don't worry about it and go to sleep." I mumbled into the top of her head and after a second I felt her nod almost imperceptibly in response. Appeased, I closed my eyes and fell asleep before I could see if she would take my advice.  
IWasGoingToStopItHereButDecidedItWouldTooShort  
Dragon's POV (Finally!)  
I awoke slowly, feeling awareness and memory swimming back to me at a pace that would be frustratingly slow if I wasn't so oddly relaxed.  
I remember... running away. I remember having to cover my tracks and leave as little of my scent behind as I possibly could so that I couldn't be found until I was emotionally good and ready for it. I remember, after getting off the last bus, walking for a while until I finally came across just the right place, and abandoned building where I could rest for the night without anyone bothering me and then formulate a plan for what I would do next. It was already pitch black outside by that point and I was exhausted, to put it likely, considering I had been acting the part of the fugitive since two that morning. So, assuming I had enough of a head start and that I was able to cover my tracks well enough, I stopped. Yet, it took me what felt like hours to fall alseep on the uncomfortable floor of the dark building without the sound of my twin's soft breathing in the bed beside me. Unable to keep myself from it, I wondered and agonised and brooded myself in circles and then I don't remember anything but blackness. Doubtless, I had fallen asleep... Or passed out, either one. I suppose they suite the same purpose at this point.  
I found the thought that I had fallen asleep on a cold, hard concrete floor alarming, however, because as I slowly woke up, I quickly realised that I was laying on something soft, and that I was very warm. Carefully, I opened my eyes and found that I was in a fairly dark room. In the corner was a window with the curtains tightly drawn so that only the faintest of light could bleed through. Though my eyesight is certainly better than humans, with only the tiny trail of weak light and the red numbers on what I assumed to be a clock that read 4:26 A.M, I found that most parts of the room were shrouded in a darkness that I could not see through. I thought, perhaps, that I could hear a faint breathing from somewhere in the room, but just as my ears began to tune in to the sound, the air conditioner turned on with an audible click and whir, covering the minute sound that I may or may not have imagined.  
Slowly, I sat up in the bed, trying to be silent so as not to disturb any would-be captor that may be in the room, but I found my efforts to be in vain as a voice, bell-like and sweet, sounded from the corner of the room.  
"Careful." The air in the room moved, and suddenly I could make out a faint figure at the edge of the bed that I was currently occupying. A smell, sweet and tempting, filled the air around us as I jumped from the sudden proximity. The girl, for with a voice like that, she certainly couldn't be a man, ignored my shock and my instinctive reaction to make space between us and carefully settled on the bed, gradually leaning closer to me. "You might still be a little unsteady, a little less than three hours is certainly not enough, even for you, especially with how exhausted you were, not to mention the location that your nap began."  
"Where... Who are you..?" I managed to force myself to say after a second, wincing at how frog like my voice sounded, from exhaustion and possibly sickness after laying on a freezing concrete floor for some unknown amount of time.  
"I'm Alice. It's nice to finally meet you." A cool hand carefully rested on my heated cheek, and the woman leaned forward at just the right angle so that the single ray of light from the curtains landed directly upon the most beautiful eyes of molten gold that I had ever seen.   
And sudden, as I stared into her eyes, something in my chest that I hadn't realised was undone clicked heavily back into place. My head swam and I had to close my eyes as the darkness around me swirled, the clear image of bright golden eyes still visible behind my eyelids. I didn't realise that I was swaying until cool, gentle hands carefully grasped my shoulders to stop me from crashing into the headboard. I felt the bed move faintly as I tried to control the pure, unfathomable need suddenly present in my chest, and then I was being manuevered gently to rest against a cool form, the arms wrapping around me igniting a sudden heat that surrounded me, burning and scalding as it went. Unable to handle the ache alone, I clutched helplessly at the girl- At Alice- and waited for what I had only heard about previously from my parents, and, more recently, my sister, to pass as they all promised it would.   
Apparently, meeting your mate is an experience unlike any other.


End file.
